


A Diplomatic Overture

by silasfinch



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, USS Shenzhou (Star Trek), Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silasfinch/pseuds/silasfinch
Summary: AU Premise: Michael Burnham is accepted into the Vulcan Expeditionary Force and takes a different role in the peace process. As a Vulcan- Federation Lisian she confronts the dual aspects of her nature. War is the making and the breaking of both dipolmatic and personal ties.For starters, a human captain seems determined to become her friend....21/09/18This too far longer than anticipated to post, in compensation it is a long and very detailed chapter. Please let me know what you think.nomisunrider did a fantastic job of grammar checking and ensuring I flesh out details, a much better chapter is the result.





	1. A Reference Guide

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for AUs and am experiencing inclement weather - this is the result of battening down the hatches for a few days.

 

 

At the request of a few readers and mainly to combat boredom here is an online of this alternative universe and the back history of some of the main characters to date. This guide will be updated at semi regular intervals to reflect new characters or turning points.  I may ben try my hand at Fanart one day.

 

This Fic takes place at roughly the same time as cannon, neglecting the Battle of the Binary Stars. The USS _Shenzhou_ is working in a supporting role away from the frontlines. Georgiou is interfacing with many other captains throughout the chapters. Captain Lorca and Discovery will play a role later in the plot. T'Kuvma is in the early stages of the reunification efforts but it is also testing the Federation at regular points.  The main departure aside from the shipper angle is the focus on Vulcan culture. In particular how the war impacts a people that value peace so highly.

 

 

Humans

 

 **Michael Burnham** : After intense debate Michael in this universe is accepted into The Vulcan Force over the leaders objections. She accepts a relatively high risk – low status mission as a Vulcan – Federation Liaison.  This is a new position that reflects the expanding relationship between Humans and Vulcans. There is pressure on Michael to make this mission as success as she still has many detractors back home.

 

 **Philippa Georgiou:** Captain Georgiou was on the verge of retiring before the Klingion Reunification, she is an admirer of Vulcan Philosophies and sees great potential in the cooperation. She delays retirement to oversee the joint mission.

 

 **Ensign Conner:** I expanded on his background from a throwaway in one of the episodes and a few fic ideas. He is a Human- Andorian Hybrid. His father married into an – Andorian family unit. Vulcans and  Andorians do not have a good relationship historically due to their divergent views on violence and temper. However Conner believes in the Federation and wants to work for diplomatic solutions.

 

 

Vulcans

 

The crew of the _T’vreen_ are as close to outcasts you can reasonably come on Vulcan without being a zealot. Vulcan High Command does not trust these new diplomatic relationship very much and sends some of their most eccentric officers on the mission.  They are by no means incompetent just lacking in the usual Vulcan approach to life.

 

 **Sylveed** :  One of the primary liaison officers, he is a talented engineer who takes the relay work very seriously, he is one of the few familiar with the hybrid technologies. He is going through some personal upheaval and needs this mission to be a success.

 

 **Sylik** : The second liaison officer and another engineer. He admires Michael for the work she is trying to do and the chance it gives them all and at societal acceptance. He struggles with Human mannerisms at times but is slowly willing to make concessions.

 

 **Healer Smook:** The primary healer about the _T’vreen_ his backstory will come into play in later chapters. He works diligently to keep his troubled charges well.


	2. A Reference Guide

 

 

Reason dreams of an empire of knowledge, a mansion of the mind. Yet sometimes we end up living in a hovel by its side. Reason has shown us our capacity for power, both to create and to destroy. Yet how we use that power rests on our deeper capacities which lie beyond the reach of reason Heinz R. Pagels - American Physicist.

 

There seems to be no end to the rumours about Michael Burnham and the unique role she has in Federation - Vulcan Relations.

 

As a general rule, Captain  Philippa Georgiou ignores the gossip mongers in favour of forming personal judgements. She values individual integrity and discipline and works hard to instil this in both the crew of the Shenzhou and her academic students. There is no end to the danger posed by idle speculation.   The Malaysian-born senior officer has earned a reputation as an uncompromising taskmaster and disciplinarian when it comes to respecting others and working cooperatively.

 

Human - Vulcan relations are at a delicate stage with many moving parts. At the government level, there is a peaceful conscientious and a sharing of knowledge and discovery. Vulcans play a central role in defining the principles of First Contact and how to engage new civilisations. The aspirations are crucial as the Federation expands its reach in seeking diplomatic relations with new cultures, not to mention as it faces the increasing likelihood of war with a resurgent and ostensibly united Klingon Empire.

 

Philippa is equally intrigued by the parameters of this mission, combining both strategic engagement and diplomatic relations. If this joint exercise in defence of both Federation and Vulcan space succeeds, so does a new dawn in Federation influence.

 

She is acutely aware that there are detractors on both sides of the equation and that this mission will demand a great deal from a diverse crew. Failure is a real possibility, and it could have a lasting impact on careers going forward.

 

Philippa is assuming a heavy burden, especially for somebody who was so close to retirement, but her propensity to hope is incurable, and she wants to make a difference no matter how small. There will be no history books in her honour or statues at the academy, but Philippa Georgiou will retire with integrity and remain faithful to her core values.

 

It stood to reason then, that not all crew rotated onto the _Shenzhou_ stayed the distance. There are whispers about Philippa at Starfleet Academy, a mixture of awe and trepidation. The ensigns and officers who made the grade are fiercely loyal, and the old Walker Class ship is running well under pressure.

 

Despite her strict guidelines, Philippa cannot help but be intrigued by Michael Burnham and her illustrious list of accomplishments for one so young who grew up under such complex and unusual cirumstances.

 

The first human to be permanently fostered and educated on Vulcan, the only non-Vulcan considered for the Expeditionary Force and to hold senior grades in Vulcan Defense and Healing.

 

The Vulcan contingent is an intriguing one, at once logical and strange. Michael Burnham is an expert in different cultures and how they interact with each other, but her focus is primarily Vulcan's complex ecosystems and the efforts to negotiate better resources for different communities during scientific exploration.  A cross between an activist, ecologist and a combatant

 

The newly appointed liaison is surprisingly accommodating and amenable to change, at least in the limited interactions. The only demands are for the comfort of the Vulcan crew in regards to dietary needs, temperature control and social critique. These requests were polite and carefully worded. There is no mistaking that Michael Burnham is a foster child of an esteemed diplomat and his equally impressive wife.

 

Yes, there are a great many accolades to this young woman's name, and Philippa is intrigued to work with her. However, she cannot help feeling that such burdens of expectations are heavy. How has such a life affected Michael as a person? This seems to Philippa a far more interesting question.

 

To the best of Philippa's knowledge (and she still has advantageous contacts in Starfleet Intelligence) this will be her first prolonged contact with the Federation.

 

A most intriguing place to begin a reintroduction.

 

 

****

 

A Federation - Vulcan Liasion Officer.

 

An unusual title, given to unique personnel under peculiar circumstances. If one is less charitable, one could call this a distasteful assignment given to equally unpalatable members of the Vulcan Expeditionary Force.

 

Michael is not sure where the truth lies, but she is determined to make the best of the opportunity given the physical, psychological and social tests that the academy put her through to gain this post, not to mention the sacrifices to Sarek's career.

 

The liaison has faith that she can prove the value of her contribution now that she is finally an official member of the Vulcan Expeditionary Force. Afterall, Michael has succeeded in meaning everything other obstacle put in front of her,  the doubts that follow her at every opportunity from both her birth people and her adopted homeworld.

 

Michael will make this role her own aboard the Vulcan Fleet ship _T'Vreen_ , crew not so subtly referred to as _Vrekasht_ or outcasts. An unfair comparison true outcasts are a narrowly defined and dealt with much more harshly like her oldest foster brother Sybok and his followers.

 

They are well qualified, of course they are. Nobody enters the Force without skills, talent, and stamina. However, the odds of having so many individuals with problems, infractions, poor logic reports and rebellious parents by chance is statistically low.

 

In one sense Michael finds this reality comforting for one thing this crew does not do is offer judgement and they expect acceptance in return. However, this same personality trait may not lead to good team cohesion under pressure.

 

As a result of these unusual and one might say inauspicious beginnings every decision is carefully planned out. The liaison is representing the Vulcan Exploratory Force but coming home at the same time. Michael decides to let her hair retain its natural curl and to wear the pendant from a distant The change is both strange and oddly gratifying at the same time.

 

 

"A personal Rabbit Hole, Amanda. What would you think of these circumstances? I promise I will do my best."

 

Michael likes to think that both her foster parents are pleased with this turn of events, even if Sarek and Amanda take pleasure for different reasons. Michael has found a place that is closer to the dual parts of her nature and this position will hopefully sustain each aspect.  They both seek to prepare her for the extended mission in unique ways, both Vulcan and Human.

 

Amanda gives her things to make her Vulcan quarters more accommodating to human physiology. A light quilt she made of Vulcan fibres, a collection of human stories and images on her PADD, a series of holoes for the shelving by her bed, a few of her favourite human foods that she will not permit herself to eat that often

 

Amanda's ginger biscuits are worth an extra circuit in the gym.

 

Sarek completes her collection of Vulcan Logic Problems by Syrook and lays out a curriculum for the study that will take the duration of her mission. In the corner of the room, there is a personalised fire pot that glows softly and guides her meditation.

 

Spock contributes to her new possessions as well. This fact is surprising given the estrangement between them since Spock's decision to enter Starfleet. He still finds the time to pack one of his old shirts that she likes to wear and a small Vulcan harp so that she can practice. Michael's favourite items are martial arts training outfit and mock weapon, both useful and thoughtful.

  

****

 

The joint mission is theoretically a simple one.

 

As both sides of the equation are aware, there is no such as a routine mission, only varying degrees of complexity.

 

The _Shenzhou_ and the _T'Vreen_ are to supervise the establishment of a Communication Relay and Emergency Defense grid along vulnerable points in Vulcan Space and the remote science outposts, whose scientists are working to combat the most dangerous cross-species pandemics, a potential target for the militaristic race that is known to exploit weaknesses.

 

The same region of space is home to several Federation colony worlds that need defence upgrades. Therefore, Vulcan High Command believes now to be an excellent time to test the limits of the fledgeling relationship between the two governing bodies.

 

Captain Philippa Georgiou delays both her own retirement and the dismantling of the _Shenzhou_ to undertake this mission to promote peace with a valuable ally. Her family is against the plan; everybody in the Georgiou has a firm sense of duty and service to broader aspirations, even in the face of the losses they suffered as a consequence.

 

Vulcan is ill-prepared for war, nor is it in a position to efficiently maintain an isolationist stance. In practical terms, too many of their citizens live off-world in potential collateral zones and Vulcans are a high profile presence in the galaxy, taking key roles in technological exploration within warp drives and environmental sustainability.  The ecologically and climatically fragile Vulcan homeworld cannot sustain the mass return of the citizenry.

 

Such is the foundation of the first official mission between Philippa Georgiou and Michael Burnham.

 

****

 

"I am looking forward to working with you, Ms. Burnham, your reputation for competency in your field proceeds you and I hope that we can do our best to further this alliance."

 

"I have not gathered enough information on you or crew to offer a similar platitude," Michael replies stiffly.

 

They are sitting together in the Captain's ready room discussing the logistics of the joint operations and assigning roles; surprisingly, the process is going relatively smoothly and does not require outside intervention. 

 

Philippa grins. "Come now, surely you read my personnel file and formed something of an opinion?"

 

"Yes, multiple times, including the last twenty years of academic scholarship."

 

Due diligence is essential and straightforward to accomplish on both sides. In different ways, both women are high profile and well known in their fields. It does not require much effort or skill to build an extensive dossier of both minor and significant achievements.

 

Philippa gives a dry chuckle before offering another cup of tea with a smile.

 

"I bet you found "Diplomatic Protocols for Junior Officers in Treaty Negotiations” particularly riveting."

 

"Your work is...adequate, if littered with too many redundancies and a fondness for adjectives."

 

"Ah, I am having flashbacks to my university days, and the comments on my thesis," Philippa replies with a mock shudder.

 

"That is not my intention."

 

Michael resists the urge to elaborate on her points; this is not the time or place for academic debate. Amanda has firm rules about what is an acceptable introductory conversation.

 

For some reason, she wants to make a good impression on this woman whom so many hold in high esteem, including Sarek.

 

They lapse into silence for moments, sipping the tea which Michael brought over as a gesture of hospitality amongst the crews. The tea is an opening in establishing long-term goals, but Michael took care to learn Philippa’s preferences

 

Michael slants a curious eyebrow at the unique combination of sounds coming from the ship. The navigation and engineering must be out of alignment for the gravity fields not to be fluctuating; there is slight intermittent pressure as the vessel recalibrates.  It is as if some child is playing with the controls for amusement's sake.

 

A wave of nervousness and natural desire to fix things eclipse etiquette training. Afterall, this ship is central to the joint operation; efficiency is everything.

 

"Why does your ship still you such antiquated technology?” Michael asks curiously.  “There are far more efficient methods that even Walker Class fleets can adapt to."

 

"My ship is old and so am I. We don't need to change for one final mission."

 

"I was making no inference about your age. You are within the middle range of human lifespan and are little young? to take up a second career as a diplomat. Your experience is hardly analogous to that of technology that is being phased out."

 

"Why thank you, Miss Burnham, that is a compliment…I think."

 

"Merely a statement of fact, compliments are irrelevant in this context."

 

Philippa Georgiou is nothing like her profile, not that the records allow for personal insights. There is a presence to the woman that mere words can't convey. 

 

For instance, why is she laughing at something that is merely a statement of fact?

 

 

****

 

"You have a cold, nothing more serious. I can give you a shot, but it won't eradicate it entirely. Centuries of medicine have not been able to tackle this collection of viruses in humans. It just needs to run its course."

 

Michael blinks at the smiling doctor in confusion, her eyes still glassy and swollen, a persistent cough at the back of her throat.

 

"My health is exemplary, well within parameters at my last physical," Michael complains softly with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Your body is still adapting to the changes in temperature between the two ships. Therefore may I suggest you try and keep your quarters aboard the _T'Vreen_ slightly cooler until you feel better?"

 

Michael and two of the senior engineers are on the Starfleet ship daily so that joint briefings are possible and information about surveying and projections is readily available to both sides.

 

Michael is loath to admit any form of frailty, especially human weakness in front of her  companions but she needs to recover quickly.

 

"I will do as you suggest, Dr. Nambue. Thank you for seeing me on such short notice."

 

Nambue smiles gently. "It is no weakness to allow your body to acclimatise, it is a biological reality of most M-Class species. There is no logic in impeding your body's efficiency for the sake of your pride, either human or Vulcan."

 

"Yes, Doctor."

 

Michael is walking out of Sickbay when she happens to see one of her officers hiding in one of the beds, shivering from the cold. It is pleasing to know that the weakness is not hers alone.

 

****

 

"Your Queen is vulnerable."

 

Michael's voice is loud in the room during an impasse over shift allocation.

 

Philippa looks up in surprise at the unexpected comment; the last 30 minutes have passed by going over the latest projection runs for the best possible tech hygiene with minimal environmental impact. All previous efforts to engage the younger woman in conversation give new definition to the phrase “trying to get blood from a stone”.  This implication is somewhat impressive since Philippa once negotiated for female empowerment on Ferenginar and debated the Rules of Acquisitions.

 

It takes a moment for Philippa to figure out what the younger woman is referring to; there is no code name for Queen in any of the material exchanged between them.

 

"That is a lovely set - is it hand carved?"

 

Philippa follows Michael's gaze and sees that she is focusing on the chess set in the corner, which is reflecting a game she is playing with her eldest nephew who is learning the game later in life to cope with his grief and night terrors. His idiomatic aunt is always will to oblige.

 

"Yes, my brother made it for me as a Fleet retirement gift, to give me something to do, I suppose."

 

Michael moves closer to the board, running her hand gently over the top of the pieces.  Her posture relaxes as she studies each of the moves.

 

"My brother gave me a set as a gift too. We are enjoying playing together when we can. Something is soothing about using the actual pieces as opposed to holograms."

 

"I agree, and yes I know my queen is vulnerable, but I am teaching my nephew and he needs a win."

 

"Winning under pretenses is not a genuine win."

 

"Yet sometimes it is important for other reasons."

 

"Do you play Vulcan chess?" 

 

"Yes."

 

Michael offers a slight smile, the answer is oddly pleasing.

 

"Do you feel like a more challenging opponent?"

 

It is Philippa’s turn to smile.

 

***

 

Michael is struggling to meditate.

 

This problem hasn't happened since well before her Trial of Maturity. In general, meditating is one of the cornerstones of the routine that keep her grounded. Sarek has access to some of the best teachers Vulcan has to offer. Her aptitude remains untested in many areas, but mentality agility is not one.

 

The small firepot glows in the guest quarters, and the meditation mat is familiar under her knees, but peace is elusive that night, not that meditation is ever entirely pleasant or rewarding. In reality, centering the mind is a discipline and a duty.

 

The endless stream of questions do not leave and for once Michael indulges them as she had as a young child. She will fight them tomorrow. If there was space or room, she might have hidden under the desk and solved chess problems for an hour.

 

As it is, she sits in thought.

 

Did Sarek make the right decision fighting so hard for her acceptance into the expeditionary programme? Did he alienate too many former friends and allies in the process?

 

Are either of these crews genuinely ready to work together? What does it mean when the majority of the _T'Vreen_ 's personnel is fighting the effects of a common cold?

 

What are the exact consequences of failure of this mission? Would Vulcan be ready to repel an occupying force? Are the odds not in the peaceful planet's favour?

 

Are Humans and Vulcans compatible on a broader scale? Or are her foster family and their path the exception to an important rule? What is her place in this conflict, when she is expected to understand both sides on an instinctive level?

 

Why does Philippa Georgiou insist on playing such reckless chess? Why does she smile when she looses?

 

The last question is almost pleasant to consider.

 


	3. A Learning Curve I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Human- Vulcan Relations and Conflict Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think

 

“Today I choose life. Every morning when I wake up I can choose joy, happiness, negativity, pain... To feel the freedom that comes from being able to continue to make mistakes and choices - today I choose to feel life, not to deny my humanity but embrace it.”  -Kevyn Aucoin  


“In critical moments, men sometimes see exactly what they wish to see.” – Spock of Vulcan

  
 

There are specific accommodations one must make when working with Vulcans.

 

Philippa Georgiou admires the Vulcans and their ethos greatly.

 

She makes no secret of these feelings and spends several times a year on Vulcan at different retreats and lecture circuits. It is mostly why she is chosen for this mission, there are notions in her file saying as such, her Vulcan is even passable, if oddly accented in places.

 

 

Privately, she feels a kinship with the emotional regulation they work so hard to achieve.  A few of the ensigns and junior lieutenants spread gossip in the corridors and speculate endlessly about 'breaking the mould' of their guests, as if there is a sea of emotion just waiting for the right key. Unlike her officers, Philippa knows about the savagery that prompted the Rise of Surak and how destructive pre-Reform Vulcan society became.

 

Captain Georgiou is also intimately familiar with the high cost of suppressing the darkness in yourself and turning such energy towards more constructive endeavors.

 

 

The Georgiou Family, in general, is a lineage beset with a statistically improbable number of tragedies and sacrifices in the name of duty. Death is a constant shadow, parents burying children, children orphaned far too soon. Her grandparents had a traditional of Oral Histories, - so Philippa can recount these all with ease.

 

As an individual, Philippa has suffered losses in the form of a brother, nephew and a man who could have - become her husband and life partner. The last few decades mark themselves by the loss of members of her crew, who have become like family. She keeps a - tribute box with each of their pictures and calls their families on their birthdays. A small gesture to prove they aren't forgotten.

 

Yes, Philippa Georgiou admires much about the Vulcans, their story brings her the gift hope for what is possible given enough discipline and commitment to a cause, whatever that purpose may be.

 

She is willing to overrule her crew (mainly the disgruntled Saru) and make these accommodations.

 

 

****

 

Vulcan Etiquette Rule One: Punctuality is Essentual and Not Negotiable.

 

The officers of the _Shenzhou_ and _T'Vreen_ who are overseeing the joint project meet every second day to discuss the relay deployments and plot the next priorities, especially when navigating Vulcan's dangerous asteroid belts and volatile suns.

 

She and Michael Burnham may have found a comfortable rhythm, but the same does not hold true for the members of their respective teams. As a general rule, the Vulcan and Human belief systems clash- in the final points sharply, even if the peoples share an unshakable commitment for peace. There is a range of reactions from open speculation to hostility. Nobody advances too far in Starfleet if they are openly prejudiced, but some of the comments are not far off-.

 

This  phenomenon is only made worse by the fact the groups on both sides are usually young on account of Star Fleet rostering, her reputation for fostering new talent, and the need for senior staff on the frontlines in direct conflict.

 

Philippa tries in vain to not draw comparisons to a matronly figure keeping the youngsters inline. There is more truth to such a comparison than is comforting.

 

The crew will meet at 1100 and conclude the meeting at precisely 1230, personal conversations are kept to an absolute minimum, and the shared breakfast will be altered to accommodate Vulcan sensibilities.

 

Any efforts in getting to know personal details of their Vulcan guests do not occur in public spaces, if at all.

 

"Is it the end of the world if we talk about Sarah's new baby, Ma'am? We are getting the job done well ahead of schedule," complains one of her science officers as they walk in for their third meeting.

 

"We do lack for opportunity to socialise, Mr. Hansen, for this stretch of time we will make accommodations to meet their expectations. After all, it is due to their dedication that we are so far ahead of schedule." Philippa soothes, feeling a headache build between her temples.

 

The Captain is not entirely sure how she became the mediator of all of her crew’s Vulcan dissatisfaction. It is likely because she is seen to cross the invisible cultural divide. It's not an entirely accurate picture, but it is enough for them. She does not find these conversations too challenging merely repetitive.  Saru is the logical person but Keplin’s are philosophically  opposed to integration on the grounds doing so presents too much of a risk.   Besides which Saru as her second in command has many skills. But interpersonal mediation is not even in the top 100.

 

He would properly give them a list of grievances himself just in case they run out of steam.

 

"Vulcans hold themselves to exacting standards from earliest childhood. They do not conceptualise relaxing in the same way that we do. Neither way is right or wrong, merely different," Ensign Conner supplies.

 

He is relishing the role of sharing cultural knowledge and is doing his best to ease the tensions with factual information when the speculations get too far out of line. The Ensign has far too much experience with prejudice to tolerate casual ignorance even if his parents may feel differently on the matter.

 

Connor embodies the hope of Starfleet, bringing so many cultures together for a common purpose. It is a fanciful notion, but it makes Philippa smile all the same.

  

****

 

Vulcan Etiquette Rule Two: Vulcans Revere Privacy

 

It is a natural inclination amongst the scientists onboard the _Shenzhou_ to reach out to their temporary colleagues and get to know them as individuals. Sylveed and Sylik are diligent workers and are willing to share their professional knowledge, but the two engineers decline all attempts to get them to socialise.

 

There is no rudeness or hostility, but some people still hurt by the rejection.

 

In fact, they only leave their workspaces to confer with Michael or to attend the progress briefings. The Vulcans onboard the ship routinely work double and triple shifts, of course the timeframes are only double and triple from a human perspective. Their native conceptions are more about self-monitoring.  Members of the crew start to avoid them, giving them the uncharitable nickname 'Titanium Twosome.' Commander Saru is profoundly distrustful and seeks every opportunity to disagree with each positioning.

 

Michael does not see a problem with this mentality, either as a member of the Vulcan Expeditionary Force nor in her official role as the liaison officer. Sylveed and Sylik are performing well, and their work is on schedule. There is no reason for discontent or even disapproval.

 

Philippa Georgiou disagrees and does not hesitate to say so during their now weekly meetings of chess and tea.

 

Michael is not overstating her skills, - she is a challenging opponent in every sense. Philippa finds herself putting aside novels in favour of Vulcan Chess Strategy books,not wanting to embarrass herself.

 

In practice, the game is a vehicle for talking about difficult or controversial topics. Oddly, it functions as private diplomacy in the same way that joint reports often do.

 

"Those two are creating needless discord by insisting that everything be run as if the _Shenzhou_ is a Vulcan vessel and the human crew misbehaving children." Philippa does not raise her voice but nor does she hide her concern, ignoring the danger to her bishop.

 

"Your crew shows little respect for due process- we are merely seeking to perform the mission well," Michael shoots back, bordering on the defensive but not looking up from the board.

 

"My crew is failing to meet Vulcan standards,not their own. There is an important distinction there that you are failing to appreciate or acknowledge. Furthermore, your team is making no effort to respect our processes either."

 

To her credit, Michael seems to consider the question before replying, her fingers twisting in agitation. She typically controls her every micro movement but relaxes in this space. Philippa likes the changes she observes in the interaction.

  

"By every objective measure, our way is the better method to achieve our primary objective, especially along the weak sector of Federation Space.."

 

"Tell me Ms. Burnham, have any of the human officers failed in their duty or jeopardised the mission in any way beyond offending your stylistic principles?" Philippa asks somewhat sharply as she moves to protect her knight from an obvious trap.

 

Michael tilts her head, apparently reviewing detailed mental notes, looking for precise incidents to report but failing to find any that meet those specifications. For a foster child of Vulcan, the two aspects are one in the same. However, the older woman seems just as unmovable in her perspective as well.

 

"I will not impose sanctions on my crew, for they committed no crimes. I will insist, however, that they stop pestering about your private lives, if that is truly how you are conceptualising it”

 

Philippa needs to remember that Michael is the exception to the rule when it comes to Vulcan – Human relations. Her ease in both worlds isn’t common.  Lady Amanda and Sarek may be well established as an mixed  marriage and living proof that the divide isn’t absolute but true cultural integration  is still not a common occurrence, amongst even top scholars let alone a relatively green crew.

 

These missteps are far from the worst diplomatic incidents to occur so far. A particularly embarrassing ‘Vulcan Fan Club’ outside an Embassy Gala springs readily to mind.  They were still getting to know the subtle language of everyday etiquette and what is and isn’t acceptable at each stage.

 

The women pauses, apparently at an impasse, but it is not unpleasant, they debate more than they disagree. Michael enjoys the opportunity to converse without worrying about offending human sensibility.

 

"Your Vulcan shell is thick, isn't it?" Philippa finally says with a gentle smile.

 

"So my foster mother tells me on a regular basis" Michael replies with a shake of her head. She is not sure why she reveals such information, it does not happen often.

 

Philippa's eyes dance in amusement as she pours another cup of tea, preparing one for Michael as well.

 

"I do enjoy a challenge - do you think there is room for negotiation between us for the sake of the mission?"

 

Michael nods in agreement with a small grin.

 

"I will talk to Sylik and Syveed about the value of compromise. We will adjust our schedule to accommodate the principles of what humans value.  I believe that Sylik has some common ground with love for music and performance art."

 

"There you go," Philippa says, pleased at the revelation.

 

"I am also enjoying working with you, Captain. I find our discussions to be stimulating and enjoying; your thinking is agile and unique."  Michael says somewhat uncertainly not used to the casual conversation or personal revelations.

 

"I feel the same way Michael, our time together is rapidly becoming a highlight of my day, even when we disagree like this."

 

Philippa has the privilege of many good friends in her life and an active family support system. However, there is something about this developing friendship with the young Human officer of Vulcan that meets a need she has long suppressed.

 

This feeling is an exciting notion for another day.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

Vulcan Etiquette Rule Three:

Vulcans cannot stand inefficiency and are almost compulsive in their need to tinker. They are healers by nature, and this extends to everything around them.

 

Philippa Georgiou is well aware of her ship’s limitations; after all both she and ˆwere due for retirement before this mission assignment. There is no mistaking the signs of out-of-date parts, compatibility issues, and inefficient bio-storage design. However, the ship serves them well and is loyally maintained by an expert crew. There isn't any easy justification for the 10-minute micro lectures she receives at various intervals throughout a long shift. (lol)

 

"Captain - I have calculated that making the following adjustment to the transporter coils will increase efficiency by approximately 30% and maximise fuel efficiency for the next stage of our mission."

 

"Captain Georgiou, have you considered the possibility of streamlining the propulsion systems to mitigate the effects of the ageing core...I calculate…"

 

"Captain, I observe that the thermo regulation system is off by 4 points, have you considered the possibility of..."

 

"Captain..."

 

Philippa finds that she has become the point person that the Vulcans - come to. She suspects it has less to do with her superior rank and more to do with her willingness to listen and not take offence; yet even she has her limits. It's possible that this crew does nothing in downtime except dream of making aspects of her ship more serviceable.

 

"Captain..."

 

"Yes Michael, I am well aware that Walker-Class ships do not operate within the correct alignment of sensor pixels for current regulations, just leave it be please."

 

Michael Burnham pauses outside the captain's ready room at their regular meeting time.

 

 

 

"While you speak truly Philippa, I was merely going to offer to relieve your headache, as you seem not to respond to traditional pain suppressants."

 

Philippa looks up slowly, minimising her moment so that the pain does not radiate too severely. It's a futile effort, but it's nice to maintain the illusion of control. The idea of being poleaxed in sickbay yet again is disappointing, but she has pushed herself to the absolute limit in the last few months. She knows better and has paid this price before.

 

Her headaches are common knowledge amongst the crew, and they are the bane of Dr. Nambue and his professional pride. He spends considerable efforts trying to find alternative solutions.   However, her condition is not something that is advertised or readily apparent. Where hasMichael made her observations?

 

Captain Georgiou is honestly too tired to contemplate this further, or decide how she feels about this odd interludeAt least Michael has the decency to talk in a soft voice and not make any sudden movements.

 

"A strange genetic anomaly that has not served me well in the last few weeks," Philippa agrees as she sinks back down into her custom designed chair, whose contours aren't helping that day.

 

"Would you allow me to try a few basic Vulcan techniques? I am fully qualified to do so on both Humans and Vulcans." There is a certain earnestness in Michael’s voice but her words are confident and calm.

 

"I do not doubt that Michael, but very little has made a difference in the last 40 years. Still, you do your best, just as long as your ministrations do not require me to move. I am already Dr. Nambue's failed experiment. What is one more attempt?" Philippa does not bother to move from her current position. The lights are still so bright even with her custom settings meant to limit the problem-.

 

Michael quickly moves up to stand behind the Captain's chair, gently leaning the - woman forward so that her neck and back are accessible. Philippa takes the opportunity to rest her pounding head on folded arms.

 

"I will attempt primary healing techniques; if you need to move, I will assist you.” Philippa supposes that she is not acting as a Captain should be, but the calmness in Michael's voice is so appealing that she stops worrying about the damage to her reputation.

 

Philippa suppresses a gasp when the treatment begins, and for once that wretched day, it is not one of pain. The sensation is hard to describe; a mixture of heat, softening, and tension. It isn’t entirely foreign, one of her sisters – in law practices massages as a retirement hobby.  Michael's hands do not falter when reaches sensitive points, but she responds to all of Philippa’s vocalisations, providing greater pressure or retreating as needed. The Starfleet Captain is subconsciously revealing the worst spots when she leans in, seeking more. She idly wonders how different Vulcan and Human musculature is, it is no beyond her abilities to calculate the density but not right now.

 

Michael keeps up a running commentary on what she is doing and the outcomes, but Philippa does not hear more than the first few words. The focus of all of the captain’s attention is the skilled fingertips anchoring themselves along key points on her vertebrae. The manipulations bring a new kind of hot pain that travels from the base of her skull to her hip-bones. However, the neurophysiological storm that made Philippa cry last night is lessening as Michael presses in a pattern that is only evident to her.

 

They stay this way in complete silence for 15 minutes and Philippa is grateful she assigned her late shift duties to Saru. This scene will be a painful sight to explain otherwise.

 

Finally the treatment ends, and Philippa struggles to speak, overcome with the extreme weariness that follows relief from intense pain. Michael seems in no hurry to leave either, even though Philippa knows the liaison schedules her time on the Starfleet ship down to the minute.

 

It horrifies Philippa that she is about to cry, something that hasn't happened in years Michael does not comment or even to take notice of her trembling  younger woman is working out her fingers, it must have been a fairly draining exercise, letting the silence reign.

 

"It is a common misconception that Vulcan-s avoid touching people at all cost-. In fact, the opposite is valid; Vulcan culture values touch profoundly, we simply do not touch casually or without purpose." This lecture borders on enjoyable.

 

Phillippa wants to say that common misconception about Captains, especially long-serving ones, is that they no longer require touch or simple human kindness-. Captain Georgiou has a fearsome reputation and does not need such comforts of mere mortals, especially when there is no hint of a private life.

 

Philippa has long abandoned the notion of correcting this belief system, it serves her well over the years, except in moments like this.

 

Of course, there is no way she can confess this to Michael; such weakness is impossible, albeit tempting. Keeping one's council is the first rule of being a captain.

 

Still, she will not forget the kindness any time soon, and she hopes she can repay the favour in some small way, someday.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Vulcan Etiquette Rule- Four:

 

 Vulcans do not appreciate surprises, but they can be surprisingly empathic in turn.

 

Philippa Georgiou is a notable exception to every rule that Michael is silently compiling.  The contradictions inherent within the captain are intriguing, for logic would indicate that the senior Starfleet Officer would embody the features of her crew in a more refined way.

 

It pleases Michael beyond measure that she was able to ease the pain for the older woman, but she refuses to resign Philippa to the one singular reprieve.

 

 

Connor rewires several of the science stations so they can be entirely shielded from background noises. He also quietly talks to the crew about the subtler points of Vulcan etiquette that the guidebooks don't include. The young man is an exception to most rules and has the makings of an excellent officer.

 

They now have private meetings in Philippa’s ready room every week. This arrangement starts as a check-in to see how their mutual officers are handling the assignments and personalities. However, it has rapidly evolved into a social occasion where they talk about a broad range of topics, some surprisingly personal though there are still careful boundaries.

 

"I have set up a treatment protocol for your headaches. My intervention was an interim measure. There are techniques available for longer-term relief. T'Vreen's healer is pulling the most relevant files from the databases," Michael comments as she moves her queen.

 

"Thank you."

 

The words are genuine, and Philippa does look less weary. She can sleep better now; it pleases Michael in both a professional and personal sense. As a child she has found her calling through soothing distressed animals at various sanctuaries and volunteering at the T’Banet Syndrome Hospital near Sarek’s home. It was only concern about her persistent flashbacks and aversion to blood that stopped her pursuing the role of a healer.

 

"Several ensigns have expressed an interest in an Introduction to Meditation Class. Sylik is willing to oversee an eight-week course as we finalise the last relay. He is an excellent teacher, and I think this will benefit group unity." Michael observes as they share a Vulcan dessert.

 

"That is unnecessary, I know your shipmates find my crew confusing at times. There is no need to prolong interactions, especially concerning a practice considered sacrosanct," Philippa offers carefully, still not trusting sudden movements.

 

"The underlying purpose of this mission is to foster greater communication. This class is a logical and mutually beneficial place to start," Michael argues softly.

 

 

 

 

“It is still a considerable imposition, the hours that the three of you log haven’t gone unnoticed, even by your standards. Furthermore, I think you may be disappointed in the aptitude of human students. Our two cultures have vastly different expectations when it comes to learning and mental discipline.

 

“One of the first ways Vulcans began to interact with other cultures Post – Reform and Contact is to begin teaching this knowledge, it is not an unfamiliar scenario that could be mutually beneficial, an outreach programme of sorts”

 

“We can trial it for several weeks and you can report back with any minor or major problems. I have no objection in principle”

 

“Yes Captain – you are welcome to join the class if duty permits?. There are several officers involved at different ranks”

 

“Fraternisation has its limits, no they won’t truly relax if I am there, no matter how introductory the circumstances  I will assign the three of you temporary quarters and the use of a small classroom or holodeck, though I am afraid we cannot run those for long." 

 

Holodecks are a luxury item and not high on the list of priorities right now. Saru will never forgive either of them if the energy levels are used for something that he considers unimportant, least of all - concessions for the Vulcans, whom he barely tolerates.

 

Michael seems like she is ready to protest the first point but thinks better of it.

 

"Real is always better, Captain, in this and most things relating to education."

 

The reply is so Vulcan that it makes Philippa smother a laugh.  She holds out her glass with a smile of appreciation, feeling emboldened as she always does by this young woman's presence.

 

A fact that she is going to enjoy, rather than contemplate too deeply. This is a temporary assignment after all, a pleasant interlude in the long lead up to war.

 

"To mutual collaboration then, long may it last."

 

Michael returns the the gesture with a not-quite-smile on her cool features.

 

"Indeed, Captain."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Michael is a ‘Vulcan Tinker’ by training and temperament – she enjoys the prospect of helping Philippa learn to manage headaches. It pleases Michael beyond measure that she was able to ease the pain for the older woman, but she refuses to resign Philippa to the one singular reprieve. 

 

It becomes something of a part-time obsession. 

 

Philippa Georgiou is a notable exception to every rule that Michael is silently compiling.  The contradictions inherent within the captain are intriguing, for logic would indicate that the senior Starfleet Officer would embody the features of her crew in a more refined way. 

 

Over the course of their meetings, both private and public, Michael is learning just how wrong her preconceptions have been. Furthermore, Philippa delights in surprising her at every opportunity.  Ensign Conner is her willing partner in crime as he speaks three Vulcan dialects, unusual considering the historical enmity between Andorians and Vulcans

 

Michael wants turn about to be fair play as Amanda says.

 

Philippa places far greater priority on her crew’s health than her comfort, not in a worrying way, but a persistent pattern of behaviour. The ship’s doctor is known to limit her hours by force and ‘surprise’ her with new Malaysian dishes.  There are simple changes that will not detract from the overall efficiency of the mission. Regular meals are a good start but more than the Captain needs to balance out her time better, an unusual statement as this was coming from a Vulcan.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Human Etiquette Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Liasion At Work

 

 

Measuring success in cultural diplomacy - the use of education, creative expression in any form, or people-to-people exchange to increase understanding across regions, cultures, or peoples - is challenging. How does one quantify changes in attitude, abandoning stereotypes, or feeling empathy as a result of a performance, a film, a book

Cynthia P. Schneider- American Diplomat

 

 

 

 

 

Humans are a confusing species.

 

Michael Burnham is not ignorant of human societal cultures and norms. Lady Amanda Grayson insists that she not remain distant from her birth culture- and customs.  However, becoming a foster child of Vulcan so young means that that is the intrinsic framework that informs her every action. 

 

It is an unusual side effect that this uncertainty around humans and the crew of the _Shenzhou_ means that Michael and her team subconsciously band closer together.  None of them can afford to jeopardise this assignment, if not for their sense of self-worth than for the obligation to serve their families.

 

Michael is going to be the primary liaison between the two wings of the relay operation. She is responsible for enforcing the Vulcan protocols, privacy laws, and exacting technological hygiene standards.  These stipulations are primarily the result of Vulcan High Command being satisfied with individual members of the Federation, but expressing concern about the human culture as collective as a whole. The- - potential for conflict is high, and she worries about her ability to negotiate a peaceful resolution.

 

She will not be the only point of contact. Syveed and Sylik are the two engineers who specialise in this technology. They are -- responsible for minimising - losses and ensuring that Vulcan- Federation technologies work in harmony, if such a feat is even possible. 

 

Several lessons in diplomatic relationships are on the horizon. Michael is a capable student, but this situation is going to place unique stressors on her hard-earned equilibrium?

 

 

****

 

Human Etiquette Rule One:

Humans do not appreciate decimal points.

 

Amanda tries on numerous occasions to gently remind both her children that not all species value complete accuracy as Vulcans do. She tries to instill the notion that there is such a concept as - 'good enough,' that the concept exists for the sake of maintaining social graces and avoiding making other people feel foolish.

 

This lecture is one of the few occasions where Amanda fails in her efforts to broaden her childrens’ perspectives. Their resolve is implacable, wanting to equal their classmates. --Neither can see the point of being deliberately wrong, not when they each have to prove themselves within Vulcan society on a daily basis.

 

Michael stands just outside the modified Astrometrics Lab, silently witnessing a dispute between Sylik and Lieutenant Edwards. She concedes that perhaps Amanda has a point, a small point, but a point nevertheless.

 

"The calculations are correct; we do not need to rerun the simulations!"  The _Shenzhou'_ s science officer is striving to remain calm, but he is struggling at the ongoing series of disagreement.

 

"The final sequence needs recalibration. This planning is a crucial stage of deployment,if it is out by any margin we will”

 

"Do not tell me how important this is, you patronising..."  

 

"You aren't going to intervene?"

 

Michael hides her surprise when Philippa moves up silently to stand beside her. The members of the _Shenzhou_ are habitually loud in their approaches, either in speech or steps;   however, it does indicate in the captain's file that she is classically trained in ballet and several forms of martial arts.

 

Human personnel files contain far too much extraneous information for Michael’s taste but she  enjoys knowing this information nevertheless.

 

Philippa is looking much better, rejuvenated by a mandated day off and time away from the demands of captaincy and leadership. She had protested of course,but the doctor insisted and Saru took over her shift without complaint.

 

The scene from last week is still unexpectedly distressing to recall. There are times when having Vulcan ability to remember is more of a burden than an asset. The captain had looked to be in great pain, quite unable to put on her familiar mask of serenity; it is possible her blood pressure was dangerously low, and she was struggling to move. 

 

Everything Michael knows about human physiology and medicine had come- into focus; there were many variables at play.   She had wanted to make the right move at that moment, aware that privacy and dignity were essential in the interaction.  

 

 

It takes more effort than usual to bring her focus back to the present. Philippa is still waiting for a reply, regarding her curiously.

 

Michael clears her throat, thankful that her that her habitual mask of serenity remains in place. It is evident that she needs to perform another meditation tonight.

 

"Sylik and Sylveed would not be doing their jobs -- on this mission if accuracy was not of critical importance to them. I calculate that this argument will only reoccur if our crews do not seek a resolution on their own."

 

"Astute." Philippa whispers the compliment,even if the combatants are too focused to pay them any real attention.

 

"Logical," Michael absently corrects just as softly, noting with approval that Syveed is keeping his defensiveness in check. His knuckles are green-flecked, but he is not making a move towards the lieutenant, despite the provocation.

 

"I have gone an entire seventeen hours without hearing a single suggestion for correcting the function of my ship, so you must be doing something to aid the peace process."

 

"Distraction. Our primary Healer requested their assistance in designing medical equipment for Vulcan children suffering from Tybee's Syndrome, a concept of greater interest to them both."

 

"I see. Nicely handled, Liaison Burnham."

 

They remain silent for several moments, as Michael predicts Sylik extends a compromise whereby they run a mutually agreed upon number of tests unless the result is outside a confidence interval. Philippa smiles at her, sharing a private triumph.

 

By unspoken agreement, they start walking together to prepare for their joint report to Starfleet Command, not strictly necessary but the admirals do seem to enjoy the display of unity. This mission will lay the groundwork for other Human-Vulcan assignments of greater importance to the peace negotiations.

 

 

"You have a talent for efficient movement and foot placement," Michael remarks suddenly and without any prompting. The notion of such a lack of control is mortifying, the statement itself -- an odd mixture of Vulcan values, Human mannerisms and her inherent social uncertainty.

 

Her typical boundaries seem non-existent when it comes to this woman, who insists on being her friend.  The feeling isn't entirely unpleasant, but it is distressing to find herself with so little control. This affliction is either a promising start to adaptation to human norms or…something else. “

 

Michael may feel uncertain, but she values these challenges to her status quo.

 

[{{When this current mission is over, Michael resolves to enroll in a retreat. This mission is bringing to the surface a great deal of thoughts and feelings, new emotions that need --tending to in the safety of a healing space

 

The healers of Gol have terms for psychological trials. This time feels like a trial of the dual parts of her identity and character, there is no conflict,merely an underlying tension that needs attending to before her next mission.

 

Spock would find this experience interesting, maybe they can exchange notes during their conversation, his crew sounds equally mystifying in their own way. He also lacks the firm support of his father, who is still resentful of his decision to enter Starfleet.

 

 

"Thank you for the compliment, Ms. Burnham," Philippa says evenly a bemused smile evidence of her confusion.

 

Michael can see that the other woman is struggling not to laugh. Philippa is the only person in her immediate acquaintance who appears to find her amusing, it is an oddly pleasing notion.

 

"I can honestly say that this is the first time my foot placement has merited attention, positive or negative." There is gentle laughter in the tone.

 

Michael's priority on retreat is going to be learning to filter her statements, --this uncharacteristic lapse is evident in Philippa Georgiou presence.  As Amanda would say, “The tide isn’t going to turn back now….”

 

"It is my observation that humans move loudly and ineffectually, dragging feet, especially in uniform.  You are an exception; you balance your joints for the best results in every situation, but most notably when you are on shift. Is this due to your dance and self-defence training?" Michael asks, genuinely curious about the answer.

 

"Well, I cannot seriously take credit for habits and genetics, but I do endeavour to remain limber, though I can no longer dance in the formal style," Philippa grins ruefully. "My old bones are not quite as cooperative, I’m afraid."

 

Michael frowns at the comment about her age, sensing that this means more than a casual self-depreciating joke."

 

Thank you for explaining,Captain. However, I believe your age to be an asset rather than a hindrance regarding proficiency."

 

“this means more than a casual self-depreciating joke.”

 

“Human humour and self-reflection is still a mystery to me. Perhaps we can test our respective training styles and experiences?”

 

 

 

 "We do not have time to discuss this further but are you available to start our sparring sessions? Compare our different techniques and experiences?”

 

Michael is acutely aware that she should decline politely and dedicate the time to revising her mental disciplines. She has not felt this unsettled since those long months of waiting for the senior officers to consider her application credentials for the Expeditionary Group.

 

Yet at the same time, saying no isn't an option.

 

"I would enjoy the opportunity, Captain; I believe our different skill sets will complement each other when it comes to style and technique,"  Michael says evenly refusing to convey too much opinion on the topic already reworking the schedule in her head.

 

"Come to Holodeck Two at 1800. I will contact you if my shift changes," Philippa offers as they approach the doorway,professional masksin place.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

Human Etiquette Rule Two:

 

Humans experience a baffling array of emotions and express them freely even during work hours.

 

Michael is the product of both Human and Vulcan parenting. Amanda refuses to denounce her emotions entirely and argues that Michael does the same,even if this occurs only in the privacy of her mind. Liaison Burnham has never fully appreciated her foster mother's reserves of control and emotional predictability until she sees firsthand the alternatives available. 

 

"My husband is leaving me."

 

"You are better off without the man, Jenn. You know that things are terrible for you both since the deployment. There is no failure in ending things officially.”

 

Michael tries to remain mindful of Philippa's words about different cultural expectations, but this (extremely long) conversation is simply unprofessional. They are on a 15-minute rehydration break during emergency drill practice not in group therapy.   Philippa is scrupulous about such standards, besides there is a reason why Starfleet has personal leave mandated by the system. According to her review of the _Shenzhou_ 's policies, the captain is more generous than her contemporaries in allowing downtime.

 

"We were going to have children together...."

 

"A fact which is not relevant to our current exercise,"  Michael snaps as she finishes the last set of stretches.

 

The conversing officers turn to stare at her,looking shocked that she overheard them even though it is a public space.  Her Vulcan colleagues seem equally confused by this interaction of the young human officers, personal conversations are kept to a mimmiman on Vulcan ships due to superior hearing.

 

Jennifer Clarkson stops mid-conversation, her flushed face draining of colour,before she begins to cry and flees the room without saying another word.

 

"Did you have to be so cruel?” Her friend snaps. “She is going through a difficult time and we were on a break!".

 

Michael raises an eyebrow. "A break does not equate to unlimited personal time. Her emotions were clouding her judgement to the detriment of the exercise. My words are merely factual," she argues calmly.

 

"No wonder the Vulcans kept you as their pet project. You even sound like them. Do you cry every ten years?" The muttered words are no strain for Vulcan hearing.

 

Michael chooses not to answer,but is gratified to see Syveed and Sylik move quickly to stand beside her.

 

The words are not hurtful, Vulcan children are far more skilled at hurling insults.  The rumours about her being a ‘Vulcan Pet’ are not new. Amanda could not shield her from all the news media and ideal speculation, especially when she made the decision to join the Force despite strenuous objections.

 

“Are you alright, Michael?”

 

“I am fine.”

 

“Do you want us to…”

 

“Thank you for your concern but these are minor disputes I have dealt with all my life. It is not worth pursuing.” Michael knows the truth of the matter, it would just breed more resentment.

 

 

 

 

Some humans find her status as troubling as her detractors on Vulcan. In their eyes a human orphan could not thrive in this culture and should have found a human fostering. The speculation is that she is a Vulcan shadow spending all her time repressing emotions and shunning humanity. It is mildly insulting to both Sarek and her own character, but it is also unavoidable at this stage in Vulcan-Human relations.

 

The expectations on Spock are harsher and more direct – she is an unknown quantity. Their classmates and tutors do not know what to expect from this unusually bright human. Whereas he has the hybrid conflict of which path to choose.  He was assigned the Vulcan path at birth and follows in the shadow of the House of Surek and its many impressive decedents.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

Human Etiquette Rule Three:

Humans can be irrational over the simplest of ethical questions.

 

The primary objective of the mission is clear, diplomats from both sides spent hours negotiating the details. Each of the ships has assigned roles and a timetable to maintain. However, nothing runs entirely without complications, both minor and significant.

 

A small Federation research station is in the path of the new relay map.  There is a small contingent of Human, Kelpien, and Betazoid scientists on rotation there. This discovery is unfortunate, but the work is replicable at other places in the sector and there are no time-sensitive or dangerous experiments onboard. This setback should not delay their research more than a few months to a year, well within acceptable parameters.

 

Well to be precise well with the acceptable parameters of the admirals and scientific observers who are far from the scene. The affected work is not classified as essential to the war effort and thus expendable to a degree.

 

After all, the needs of the many will always outweigh the needs of the few.

 

This opinion is not shared amongst academics closer to the scene however.

 

"You cannot  overwrite an entire group's lifework on a whim so that you get a marginally better signal!. The replications will be nowhere as exact in other insinuations" Saru is vibrating with outrage on behalf of his fellow scientists.

 

Technically, a life's work does not happen until death. Michael does note that this distinction is not relevant to the current circumstances, but it is still irritating.

 

"I assure you that this action is not taken lightly, and we have the full cooperation of the Vulcan Meteorological Institute and the affiliated scientific body,” Michael argues calmly, taking a lead role in this dispute. “There will be no damage to either the people or their standing in the community."

 

"All the samples and plans? Few of this phenomena will replicate themselves for another ten years." Saru glares at his captain, distressed at her perceived betrayal.

 

"I do not like it, Number One, but Ms. Burnham speaks truly."

 

 

Philippa dreamed of being a Starfleet captain as a youth but she sometimes thinks that should have revised her ambitions had she known how much conflict resolution this job would involve.  Starfleet personal are regularly confronted with such dilemmas, intervening for the greater good to the dilemmas of a few. Vulcans have a saying about the needs of the many but such sentiments do not sit overly well with human sensibilities, even veterans like her.

 

 She supposes she can add the dismantling of scientific dreams to the list of her many regrets.  In truth this will weigh lightly on her soul, she can no longer spare the energy to care as deeply as her first officer about the shifting data of a metalogical review. A small and cynical part of the captain envies him. Philippa wonders what Gabriel Lorca would make of such a quibble. The younger captain would most likely rake her over the coals for entertaining such theatrics in the first place.

 

 

 

 

"What a surprise," he murmurs darkly, "that your side with your new favourite." He storms out the room in anger.

 

Saru’s actions are irritating, but he is too loyal to abandon the shift. He only needs time to gather his thoughts; it is not easy for him being the only Keplen in Starfleet. He is an odd mixture of ego and insecurity.

 

If he ever reads her Captain’s log and comes across this incident Lorca will be none too pleased. They have had arguments about their differing management styles over the years. He does not doubt her success or the disagree with her results but he would not tolerate a ‘tantrum’ on deck over something so minor.

 

“We all have our sins big and small” Philippa whispers softly.

 

"I am sorry for causing detention amongst your ranks, Philippa."  Michael looks genuinely distressed by the notion.

 

Philippa waves a dismissive hands, for once she does not have the time nor the inclination to explain what just happened to the younger woman. There are messages clambering for her attention. Unhelpfully, almost all of them are marked urgent and few of them contain cheerful updates or anything close to good news.

 

"The needs of the many outweigh individual egos," Philippa replies firmly, making a mental note to talk to her second in command at the end of the shift.

 

 

 

 

****

 

Human Etiquette Rule Four:

Humans can show great compassion, sensitivity and understanding

 

Michael is genuinely afraid when Syveed hears that the treatment for his youngest daughter's neurodegenerative condition fails for the third time and the healers are exploring palliative options for her comfort.  He cannot leave the mission at such a critical stage, and even if he did, it is unlikely that his estranged wife or her influential family will welcome his presence and his emotional instability.

 

An arranged marriage that failed, but produced three children both parents cherish- and want- the best for, even if their viewpoints were opposition.

 

This mission is his opportunity to provide support for them from afar, mainly as they source treatments away from the Vulcan Medical Centres. Others species do not have a collective mindset to healthcare; fees can vary as much as the promises.

 

The promises that turn out to be worthless in the end, no matter how hard he worked to meet the obligations, including debt.

 

Sylveed takes his frustration out on his dinner table and severely lacerates his forearm, not intentionally, but green blood is pumping, and it is possible that he knicked an artery.  Michael knows that he needs medical attention- away from their ship to protect his privacy and the telepathic stability of the crew.

 

A small part of Michael's mind is pleased that he sought to contact her and did not try and handle this alone, he is in no state to perform necessary first aid.

 

The _Shenzhou_ sickbay is the only viable option, and Michael guides him there while applying harsh pressure, trying to find the right artery to clamp while they are on the move. It is acutely painful action, but there is no other option at this point.  She does not trust those old transporters to do an adequate job of getting them to sickbay in one peace.

 

" What happened?" Dr. Nambue calls. He ushes them in immediately and sends for his nurse. Syveed is whispering in his eastern dialect, which is not compatible with the current Universal Translator.

 

"Sylveed received a communication from home; his daughter is dying after many attempts at treatment." This is no time for privacy.

 

Dr. Nambue surprises Michael by switching to passable Vulcan. He must be one of the few doctors who attended the exchange programme in the last decade.

 

"I can take it from here; I am aware of his child's condition, we will talk it through when his arm is on the mend. I have some experience in Vulcan healing practices. If you have other duties, I can contact you in several hours." He glances at her robe.

 

"Thank you, Doctor." Michael winces as she realises green blood splatters her uniform. This smell and feel bring back memories of the burning Education Centre.

 

It takes all her willpower not to flee for the 5637 steps it takes to return to her guest quarters.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

"May I propose a toast, to us surviving our first few weeks of working together without too many dramas," Philippa says ask she raised her wine glass.

 

"I do not believe the survival of either of our crews were in immediate danger from collaboration Captain, were your expectations so low?" Michael asks with a raised eyebrow as she copies the gesture.

 

" You are feigning ignorance, Ms. Burnham. I have had the privilege of meeting your foster mother. There is no way she neglected your education in human expressions to such a degree," Phillippa replies, shaking her head.

 

"Perhaps not, I was attempting to engage in conversational wordplay, according to Ensign Connor and Amanda, it is a feature of everyday speech that we will need to acclimatise to.I was attempting to 'tease' you," Michael confesses uncertainly, wondering if she has made an etiquette error.

 

"Ah, I see. Well, I would give your first effort a passing mark, but you should not feel any pressure to do so.I expect you to treat human and Federation customs respectfully,not force yourself to change."

 

"I am human by birth and an anthropologist by academic profession. Therefore,observing and adapting to different customs is a core aspect of my belief system. There is no pressure, merely confusion at times. However, this appears to be a mutual experience,given the disputes we are in the process of mediating."

 

"Fair point, but the principle remains the same. This assignment must be challenging for you. If there is anything I can do to ease the transition for you, please do not hesitate to ask," Philippa maintains. "I fear that you are making the most accommodation of us all."

 

"Thank you, Captain, but I will not monopolise your time unduly for my comfort, you have already intervened for me on ten separate occasions to date. While I appreciate the diplomatic overture, there is no need."

 

"Its called _being a friend_ Michael, and our interactions are far from a burden, nor are they overtaxing. I am gaining much from the exchange of ideas, my central nervous system if nothing else." Philippa gestures towards her temples vaguely.

 

Michael smiles broadly at the news, but - refrains from commenting further, feeling oddly shy.

 

"My family owns a vineyard, and I can now confidently sample our richer beverages. My brothers are almost as delighted as I am, if you are ever on Earth you will have wine for life."

 

"An intriguing offer, but I am glad to offer assistance."

 

They laugh together and switch to lighter topics as they pick the latest chess game. Philippa assumes that the generation gap between them is profound, but in reality, there is far more common ground than divisions.

 

Michael expresses an interest in learning about Chinese folklore and the beliefs of her ancestors and offers the same on Vulcan family structures.

 

One of their shared passion is the past, coming at it from different angles. Philippa is a diplomat and negotiator. Michael is a cultural anthropologist with a particular interest in new cultures.

 

In that way,this mission inspires them both.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Measurements of Heartache, Hope and Hydrogen Phase One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing is a fairly easy hobby to maintain with the glaring exception of the following occurrences 
> 
> a) A Dying Computer  
> b) Rubber Burn On Writing Hand 
> 
> All better now and new computer on Wednesday woohoo

Measurements of Heartache, Hope Hydrogen  Phase One

 

It is a universally acknowledged truth that the Vulcan Star System is a poor choice to play homeworld to a species with such high technological and population requirements.

 

On a personal note, Michael thinks it would - please Amanda that she references - classic - English Literature, even if it is an inaccurate paraphrase.

 

 If Vulcans did not seek to follow the Way of Surak, many top planetary scientists believe that --- the warlike culture had been effectively on a path to self-destruction. It was merely a question of when.

 

However, a second premise is equally valid Post-reformist Vulcans venerate their environment and work hard to maintain and ecological harmony, to the point of precise population controls and development restrictions. Michael takes professional pride in how well her foster people guard these concepts; there is no reckless loss of life. However, she also fears that the best Vulcan characteristics make them ill-prepared for war, especially with a people as brutal as the Klingons.

 

Her experience at the Learning Centre still haunts Michael. The vacant expressions on her classmates’ faces and those of their parents are in stark relief cries for help were [adjective] and the answers - slow in coming, with many of the voices falling silent before healers the swam over the burning rubble.

Do they have the strength to possibly see half of their cities and colonies set ablaze?

 

There is a strong possibility (and the numbers are too grim to calculate formally) that this conflict ----- will be the single most significant loss of Vulcan life since Pre-Reform times.

 

Whatever her ambivalence about her dual citizenship, the idea of such loss torments Michael during long nights of feigned sleep.

 

A stark and useful reminder as they once again prepare Vulcan for war, for a conflict ---- not of its choosing against an unknown reincarnation of the united Klingon Empire. T'Kuvma’s rise is a nightmare scenario that few but the most obscure of historians thought a likely reality. This battle has no reference points or precedents beyond the absolute desire to restore this one being's version of Kahless's glory and galactic domination.

 

One must focus on the areas of life where it is reasonable to expect a level of control.

 

This single phrase is the mantra of many Vulcan teachers who recognise the pressure that the VLC can place on young minds in their quest for academic and psychosocial achievement.

 

Michael cannot prepare her entire adopted home system, but she can ensure that the communication relay is contributing to the war effort.

 

This contribution is her way of performing - her duty, both as an officer of the Vulcan space fleet and as an adopted daughter of Sarek.

 

Many sons and daughters are having the same thoughts and try-- to make the same milestones for their contributions, from the restauranteurs to the artisans. It is only a slight exaggeration to say that the Vulcan High Command will have a role for everyone.

 

This dictum extends to founding children, which is profound and comforting at the same time.

 

Yet more ammunition for the healers when she goes to the retreat

 

The list is getting longer by the day.

  

***

 

They are entering a vital stage in the mission.

 

The Vulcan Expeditionary Group is deploying two more secondary ships to ensure that Vulcan space and its colonies remain as safe as possible, given the unknown number of variables. This commitment is not a trivial undertaking for the elite wing of the fleet, especially when there is no “war allocation” to speak of.-

 

Both Starfleet and Vulcan High Command are monitoring the situation with keen interest and scepticism. All - projections (both Vulcan and Human) state that if the joint relay system were - to fail and negatively impact the sector, it would be during this narrow timeframe.

 

It remains an unspoken reality amongst them all that there are factions on both sides that are willing for this mission to fail. A misstep here is acceptable proof - that there is no potential for lasting cooperation between the Federation and the Exploratory Force.

 

These groups would much prefer that Vulcans and Humans remain firmly on their current orbits of cooperation or even farther apart, if such a feat were possible.

 

 

A fringe benefit would be to teach Sarek, the maverick scion of a great house, his proper place in society and to stop his obsession with diplomatic and social outreach. There are still whispers of him finding a 'real wife' the next time around and become the respected academic he once was, despite his eccentric notions about galactic peace.

 

The crews of the _Shenzhou_ and the _T'vreen_ engage in a silent memorandum of understanding to ensure that they remain successful.  The small disagreements between them are secondary to the overall goal, especially when both grounds seem to be benefiting from the knowledge exchange.

 

 There is a new level of productivity and no more complaints about shift length. The captain and the liaison are no longer playing mediators to minor conflicts or disputes over the direction of simulation. Instead, the two project leaders are mostly approving or questioning common project ideas.

 

It is a refreshing change of pace. Michael, in particular, is enjoying the academic challenge of undertaking a project with so few knowable parameters.

 

The Vulcan Delegation handles the increase in workload and expectations with admirable skill. Their collective reputation as barely-controllable outlaws is not - evident during this project; such behaviour is non-existent or at least hidden successfully behind professional disciplines. The crew practices daily group meditation sessions and - physical conditioning exercises.

 

It remains unsaid that they are silently helping Sylveed cope with the impending loss of his daughter.

 

It pleases Michael immensely that she is among her Vulcan colleagues without question and they do not moderate their attacks to adjust to her weaker human physiology. Her fractures and torn arms muscles are a small price to pay for this gratification. Michael only feels a small amount of guilt for insisting that the healers monitor her crew for the use of illicit substances and alternative methods of stress relief.

 

Philippa is horrified the first time she sees the faint discolouration of bruising on her skin as they practice sparring.

 

"What are you trying to prove, Michael? Bone regeneration has its limits, especially in the same location."

 

"Vulcan combat styles are not designed to inflict permanent injury." Michael works to reassure her, -though the feeling of hands probing at the latest tear is distracting.

 

"Nor, I wager, are the same moves designed to cater to your human physiology." Philippa eyes Michael’s arm muscles sceptically.

 

"I am the first human to study the disciplines in the complete form, so that would be a reasonable assumption, Captain," Michael agrees with a half-smile.

 

"Were you going to tell me about this or just continue- our self-defence practice?”

 

"I find each to be beneficial in their own way, there would be no reason to change my current schedule without medical advice."

 

"No calculations about the probable scenarios?" Philippa retorts archly.

 

"There are too many variables to make that a worthwhile exercise. Besides, I have noticed that you tend to prefer a more direct approach to a conversation of this nature," Michael observes softly.

 

"Indeed I do. Come along, -- Ms. Burnham; a leisurely nature walk is more our speed tonight."

 

"I am functioning at maximum efficiency..." The protest is almost automatic, a semi Vulcan reflex.

 

"This mission needs you functioning at close to maximum capacity for the next several months. I will not be responsible for you losing feeling in an arm or something equally dire.”

 

"The odds of-- "

 

"Are too high for me if they exist at all, particularly if I knowingly continued our workouts out of selfish enjoyment." Philippa is just as stubborn, it seems.

 

These conversations are familiar to Michael, for most her life people have expressed concerns about her ability to keep up or moderate the worst of her human failings, especially when it comes to physical exercise and the unrelenting density of Vulcan’s climate. Her foster parents believed in her competence but few others did. Philippa’s words are irritating but do not feel overly intrusive. There is no judgement in the statement merely an observation for the night.

 

"As you wish, Captain."

 

 

 

The crew of the  _Shenzhou_ is under the command of the fearsome Philippa Georgiou who has successfully led missions in some of the most dangerous corners of the universe, including - fraught negotiations with the waring Andorian factions.

 

The senior staff is a solid unit that works well together. Georgiou is generous with downtime and believes in offering creature comforts such as top spec holodecks and some 'Green Spaces' to give a sense of home. She insists that everyone takes regular breaks, no matter how busy things get.

 

Philippa does not take part in any of the socialising or relaxation; it is partially the natural hierarchy of command, but for the most part, this choice reflects her firm sense of duty. Her relaxation comes in the form of writing to her family, exercising and watching Operas from home. There is excellent medicinal value found in a good cup of tea, using one of her great-grandmother's teacups.

 

She pursues a solitary reality and feels lonely only occasionally when communications come from home and she hears the gossip about acquaintances starting new relationships or sees the holos taken in exotic locations. Philippa's last physical holiday was more than a decade ago; in spite of this, she shepherds the crew. The hypocrisy is blatant but it is a privilege of rank that she does not mind indulging in.

 

Perhaps this simple truth is the reason why she reaches out to Michael Burnham, who embodies such a unique identity.

 

There are other, less cerebral reasons for this, but they do not need to be considered too carefully. It is not that Philippa is familiar with such notions, precisely, but neither is she naive. Michael Burman is already a complication in her life; such thoughts will only add a whole new dimension to this. There is no room to negotiate such views, not when it is so important that they remain focused on the mission at hand.

 

The Empire is already counting on human vulnerability to clinch the victory. Philippa does not want to become just another statistic. She isn't known as the Iron Diplomat without reason.

 

Questions about Michael Burnham --- are a luxury item, much like contemplating her retirement plans or holiday trips with her family.

 

These are elements to save until there is peace again.

 

A private reward of sorts.

 

 

***

 

"Our nightly encounters are becoming something of a pattern-, are they not-, Ms. Burnham?"

 

"It depends on one's definition of the term, Captain. I find your parameters imprecise the majority of the time."

 

 

Philippa offers a faint smile at the predictable response. She refuses to admit that she is doing her nightly walk by the guest quarters in the hope of meeting up with the liaison officer.

 

These nightly walks are a combination of necessity on a skeleton, yet occupied crew and Philippa's long-standing battle with insomnia. The precise location does not matter insomuch as the sense of duty and familiarity with her ship. Neither of them are wearing outfits appropriate for the company, - light sleepwear under workout pants, but they have long since lost that particular sense of dignity.

 

"Are you struggling to adjust to nights of the _Shenzhou_?  I like our ship, but there are many differences between it and a Vulcan science vessel. The noise, for a start."

 

Michael raises an eyebrow in confusion. "Adaptation is crucial to any scientist's professional life. I can assure these circumstances are far more pleasant than facing the Maturity Trials. " ---

 

"I am pleased to hear that and believe me, I will never question your prowess when it comes to making the best of any situation. Anthropology  is an interesting choice of profession, considering how strong your grades were in mathematics and the core sciences."

 

"My background gave me an inherent interest in bridging the divide between cultures through learning and respecting customs. Vulcan hosts some interplanetary exchanges and cultural exchanges, particularly my foster father's organisation, all of which sparked my interest," Michael replies easily. "There are analogies to your work as a diplomat, except my work does not have any particular outcome to the cultural exchange in mind."

 

"I think there is an insult in that statement, Ms. Burnham," Philippa comments with a teasing note in her voice.

 

The smile Michael offers her is the definition of enigmatic, and she does not provide either a confirmation or denial in her next words.

 

"Besides, like many of my classmates I pursue the 'core sciences,' as you call them, as a hobby. A proportion of us do have multiple academic approaches."

 

The conversations are often like this. The two woman exchange ideas, life stories and opinions on a broad range of topics. The differences in their ages and circumstances disappear in the wake of mutual interests, academic study and the pressures of mission command.

  

***

 

"I want to commend you, Commander Saru, you have shown great fortitude in adapting to our presence on your ship. Your elementary projections are valuable at each stage, Kelpien mental modelling is fascinating to observe."

 

Michael admires the way the crew of this starship respects their captain, and she decides to tackle her deficiencies in interpersonal relationships with similar tactics. Amanda jokingly refers to this as the 'Vulcan Charm Offense,' or the tendency to compliment displays of discipline and self-moderation

 

It is a perpetual challenge for the teacher in Amanda Grayson to recognize that there is no column for effort in the Vulcan curriculum. 

 

You merely succeed, or you do not, without exception. A student's effort is - automatically assumed in every area of their life.

 

Michael is learning that is possible to have other approaches, even if they feel strange.

 

The compliment is true to an extent. Saru is adapting well, or as well as can be expected -. His species is inherently suspicious of all change, and this extends to peaceful foreigners invading the ship he considers his territory.  This cooperation is not a situation he relishes, or even understands fully.

 

If it were up to him, Starfleet would do far less exploration and far more protecting of existing borders.

 

Michael makes a study of all of the species she encounters, so she recognises the intricacies of the senior officer's posture. His -body language- is manifest in the way he bends his tall, lean frame. Saru does not trust her compliment any more than he trusts their presence in general. All occurrences are not safe until proven otherwise.

 

"I am merely performing my duty, Officer Burnham, were your standards so low for foreign vessels? We aren't all stumbling through galaxy waiting for - Vulcan salvation," Suru snaps ----, just barely resisting the urge to loom over the much smaller scientist.

 

These words are not entirely without precedent. The first officer is sensitive about his species’ relatively new status in the Federation and the Vulcans’ comparatively 'high status'.

 

Michael can relate to these feelings, but she doubts that an offer- of common ground would go over well, not when she is perceived as part of the “enemy”.

 

"You mistake my intent and the context of my words," Michael replies calmly, affecting a submissive posture out of respect more than fear. It is customary - to make a study of all species’ strengths and weaknesses; thus, she is confident that the Kelpien officer poses no threat to her safety or the integrity of the team.

 

He does not enjoy confrontation, so this quarrel is unlikely to progress beyond a verbal sparring match, but one must be prepared for all eventualities.

 

"Even a superficial review of both your record and the public logs of your ship immediately counters any claim of poor operations or incompetence.  My word choice was imprecise, but I intended a compliment on the way in which you approach a joint mission with a people you do not trust."

 

Saru huffs in disapproval, but his limbs do relax. They return to doing calculations in silence before he composes a reply.

 

"Your intrusions are bearable for the most part," he admits grudgingly.

 

Michael smiles. She can claim this interaction as a victory for diplomatic relations, if only a small one of little to no consequence to her career aspirations.

 

 

 

***

 

"Healing trances are remarkable feats of physiology."

 

Michael merely nods in agreement. She feels strange about observing somebody in a private moment, but the doctor insists on talking to her about the younger of the two engineering officers and his situation.

 

Sylveed is sitting in one of the containment chambers, serving double duty as a meditation space that cannot shut out all other distractions. This set-up is an innovative alternative as they cannot send him home for the proper care of the healers, nor can he be replaced for the next 96 hours.

 

The potential severing of the telepathic bond between a parent and child can have grave consequences, especially if this parting happens without supervision. Vulcan families are routinely apart for long periods and rely on the gentle physic networks to enable stability across long distances.

 

However, it also means that families can die at opposite ends of the galaxy.

 

"He is doing better,” the doctor begins as they enter his small office, “but I want to discuss possible strategies to ease his pain, even if we cannot change the fate of his daughter.”

 

 

"His daughter will die soon?" Michael asks softly noting the Vulcan medical texts open on the display screens; there is no room for niceties at this moment.

 

The family is mourning in all but name; the child will not die well.

 

"In an ideal world, I would insist he needs medical evacuation, but given how far we are from his home Sylveed needs stabilisation more. His daughter is weak, but she won't pass for several weeks yet."

 

" Healer Smook has requested an urgent transport in two standard week’s time, and a replacement engineer will take his place for the rest of the mission." The two chief medical officers are working closely together to minimise the disruption.

 

"Until then, I will do my duty."

 

Sylveed's voice is rasping from disuse, but the resolution in his tone is unmistakable as he slides from the bed.

 

"I grieve with thee," Michael says formally, knowing that he will appreciate the ritual.

 

"Your words honour me," he replies -- with a bow to both of them.

 

 

 

***

 

"Would you teach me _Kheile'a,_ Ms. Burnham?"

 

Ensign Connors's request surprises Michael. The young human man displays the most interest in Vulcan culture within the ranks of the _T'vreen’s_ unofficial students; however, the Vulcan Institute of Defense Arts is an almost mythical place to Starfleet cadets, who learn the techniques from guest lecturers.

 

"Are you sure that this is the discipline you wish to study?"

 

The follow-up question is a tactful way of referencing the fact that his maternal line is known for definite ideas on combat and the role of children. Andorians believe in fighting to -- wound or not fighting at all; anything else is a sign of weakness, not to mention the painful history between the two peoples.

 

 _Kheile'a_ is a non-violent discipline that promotes physical stamina and defence of one's life without offering injury to the opponent in any way.  In fact, it mainly promotes choice, as a way to retreat. This form is the way described by Surak's original followers.   Other forms are explicitly designed to kill quickly and painfully, regardless of the opponent or their skills.

 

In the Andorian mindset, you do not fight unless you seek to win and avenge whatever insult prompted the violence in the first place.

 

"I am not fighting for my parents, Michael,” he says with a sad smile. “I am Starfleet; if peace is to be my creed it must be my practice."

 

***

 

"I experience night terrors when under stress."

 

The current situation meets the definition of stressful. There is much to achieve and few resources with which to accomplish the work, the operating budget for this mission is far from limitless- and the Shenzhou lacks the hull integrity to remain in the Vulcan System  long-term.

 

Sylik and Sylveed can only do so much, even with all their efforts.

 

Still, Philippa's soft confession catches Michael by surprise as they walk together through one of their favourite holodeck programmes, a generic Earth trail walk. The early morning 'nature walks' are something of a ritual between them, if unofficial and sporadic in the scant time after long shifts. -

 

The Norwegian Fjord is an ideal backdrop, but they swap between Vulcan and Human scenes. 

 

"Human technology is beyond measure, but we still cannot solve something as simple as a circadian rhythm?" Philippa ponders as she watches the leaves fall in their path.

 

"That must be difficult to experience, is this a long-term condition?" Michael asks gently, carefully matching her pace to Philippa’s in the pensive silence.

 

"I don't know why I am confessing all my weaknesses to you, Ms. Burnham. You must think me unbearably frail. I promise that I normally function quite efficiently."  There is bitterness and sadness in the tone.

 

Michael stops, regarding the captain seriously as if this question is not rhetorical.  Conversations of this nature can be challenging and she wants to get this one right.

 

“It has been my observation that conversing with somebody who is relatively outside your normal spare of acquaintances can be comforting and assist in reframing of problems and situations. However, being ill is not a synonym for being weak. Your words conflate a physiological relativity with a psychological failing. I suspect this is because of long shifts combined with insufficient sleep” Michael

 

 

"You are very kind."

 

"Your crew do not share your assessment," Michael says drily, not sure if Philippa wants to engage in a debate genuinely. It is hard to assess what humans sincerely seek in these circumstances.

 

As is often the case in their talks, silent support seems like the most prudent path.

 

"Only because you cling to your Vulcan shell like a security blanket on a cold night."

 

"One could argue that my 'shell' _is_ -my security blanket, metaphorically speaking. As self-depreciating humour is one of yours."

 

"Touché."

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Measurements of Heartache, Hope and Hydrogen Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you to nomisunrider for doing a brilliant job editing and catching some lazy canon points and pacing issues.  
> This series of chapters is much stronger for it.

If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle.” 

-The Art of War

 

 

 

It is tempting to view the Klingons as primitive savages.

 

There a few words that Michael detests  more than 'primitive' or 'savage.'

 

It is a foolish student or crewmember who dares to utter the words in her presence, in jest or otherwise.

 

Sweeping generalisations are rarely, if ever advisable, much less when one is referring to an opponent in battle.

 

Indeed, Michael overhears many insults using similar language in the halls of the starship; such casual comments are grating to an anthropologist. It is tempting to rebuke them, but she and her team are guests aboard this ship, not instructors.

 

Philippa would no doubt argue that it is a way for the younger crewmembers to 'let off steam' and keep up morale. However, Michael struggles to see the value in false comfort and inaccurate belief systems. Neither Sarek or Amanda hid the reality of her parents deaths from their charge, nor did they insult the perpetrators as a comfort.

 

Michael has plenty of opinions on Klingons and their guiding ethos; they feature in almost all her nightmares. She never conceptualises them as lesser in any way. The culture centres on dominance, bloodshed and tactical advantage. The newly reforming Empire has a societal mandate just like the so-called 'advanced' societies.

 

The Vulcans follow The Way of Surek.

 

The Betazoids follow a belief system of openness and honesty. 

 

The Ferengi worship scriptures of profit.

 

The Trill value their symbionts and the preservation of memory.

 

The Klingons are no different; no matter how offensive the guiding principles are to modern sensibilities, they are not backwards in any sense. T'Kuvma and his allies are doing a masterful job of bringing their people together and laying out strategic plans to fight the Federation.

 

The entire crew could use a dose of Kelpien caution when comes to oversimplification.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

"Something is bothering you, Ms. Burnham?"

 

Michael blinks in surprise at the question.

 

They are in Philippa's ready room enjoying their semi-regular game of chess, either Vulcan or Human variations  By experience, Michael is the better player, but Philippa is surprisingly agile and employs many tactics in defence of the pieces. It would never occur to the younger women to moderate her game style, but in this circumstance, she does not have to ponder the notion.

 

"No Captain, I am well. Why do you ask?"

 

"Because you are about to lose your queen without so much as token resistance," Philippa laughs, gesturing to the board.

 

Michael studies the board and quickly sees that the captain is correct; not only that, but her king is vulnerable. She has made an amateur series of mistakes in her distraction.

 

"I apologise, Captain. The quality of my playing is a disservice."

 

Vulcans are not as strict as the holo dramas believe, but a poor effort is not negotiable. Failure is less of a problem than not trying. Sarek was a relentless taskmaster in the early years, but he only rebuked distraction.  Michael feels a stab of guilt for not wasting the time  that she values highly.

 

"Do not be so hard on yourself; anyone is entitled to an off game. Can I help at all?"

 

Michael hesitates, she has little doubt that Philippa is genuine in her offer, but there are still lines that should be remain firm, for the sake of privacy if nothing else. Furthermore, Captain Georgiou is fiercely protective of her crew and does not subject them to Vulcan-level discipline, even if her standards are higher than typical human leaders.

 

"I will need to prepare the crew for the arrival of the delegation and the inspection. We have little time to plan in light of the aspiration to test similar models in other systems."

 

"How do you define ‘prepare’? To the best of my knowledge our crews are working well together," Philippa replies before taking a sip of her tea, the pace of the game forgotten for the moment.

 

"With a few notable exceptions," Michael agrees carefully.  

 

"Such as?"

 

"Can you explain to me the persistent preoccupation with the double wedding of four crew members and the speculation as to whether or not a particular band will perform? No other topic seems acceptable in the common areas or during self-defence drills.”

 

She has learned more about the group  _Chains of Stars_ than any person serving aboard a space fleet vessel should ever want to know. Such conversation cannot occur when the delegation from Shikhar arrives; they will not be as lenient as Michael and her team.

 

Michael enjoys seeing Philippa laugh, but fails to see what is so amusing this time.

 

"I think 'break time' is the critical phrase in that sentence, Michael, it is their time to do with as they wish."

 

“But the outcome of these discussions have no bearing on their lives. The bonding ceremony is a private affair, as is the chosen entertainment. Yet I overheard some crew placing bets on getting holo or a ‘stage dive”. This event is mentioned in 67.67 percent of the conversations in the dining rooms,” Michael disagrees, her tone more confused then judgemental.

 

“It is precisely because the wedding bears no relevance that it is so important. It is a piece of good news amongst friends when times are perilous and much is demanded with little reward.”

 

Michael nods slowly, mulling over the possibilities. She avoids ‘escapism’ of any kind, too prone to nightmares, physical weakness and social miscommunication. However, the concept isn’t entirely foreign to her, even if the Grayson family employs more sedate tactics. Its possibly that the Starfleet officers are being judged by impossible standards set by a remarkable foster mother, who is anything but ‘only human’

 

“I will consider your words carefully and adjust my censure accordingly.”

 

“Adjust your frustration thresholds perhaps, but if you think they need discipline, come to me first,” Philippa suggests mildly, before turning her attention back to the board.

 

“Computer, play latest release by the band   _Chains of Stars –_ medium volume”

 

Michael raises a quizzical eyebrow at the request, the music isn’t anything like the Chinese opera or violin concertos that the other woman usually favours as a backdrop.

 

“A reference point for future discussions – since you can’t seem to escape the topic.”

 

 

***

 

There are too many metaphors for war.

 

Scholars and artists from all over the universe devote much time to describing war, but fundamentally, war is a simple concept of doing anything to gain territory, resources or subjugate a people. The cultural specifics may vary, but the underlying principle is the same. There is no art, science or logic to war.

 

There are engagements at six quadrants with Starfleet predicting future escalation. It is likely that this first wave of attacks, on low-value targets, serve multiple purposes. Primarily to test out the weapons systems of the forces allied against them and to assess the accuracy of the intelligence information. Their leader is emulating the great Kahless, so he will want to give his united people a taste for victory as well as songs to sing over blood wine.

 

Unfortunately, there are few predictable patterns in the attacks, and the news cycles seem to jump between fact and speculation. There could be long stretches of inactivity followed by a flurry of attacks - the end goal is far from clear except for eating away at morale. Philippa has (unwisely in Michael's opinion) let reports play on a loop in the rec room.

 

Vulcan channels would be far more calming.

 

"Why can't we go out and do something truly productive? Our classmates are dying out there."

 

"Because our ship is too old to do any good against the new weapons arrays, much less the cloaking system."

 

"I am going to put in for a transfer - my cousin says...."

 

"The Vulcans should be doing more. They refuse to use any of their resources for doing anything beyond debating philosophy and growing rare plant species."

 

"That's not fair....they are working as hard as anyone."

 

Michael and Sylik engage glances as they walk past the intense (if poorly reasoned) debate. Young humans as a whole did not argue well, tempers and attachment to changing reality tend to get in the way of skillful discourse.

 

"Perhaps we should not have been so quick to denounce speculation about that music group. At least that has a slimmer chance of leading to mutiny," Sylik murmurs with a raised eyebrow.

 

"I have listened to the group in question. I would consider mutiny to get away from their latest concert. So it depends on your point of view," Michael replies mock-seriously.

 

"Not attending the human Bonding Ceremony then?" Sylik replies with a trace of humour in the tilt of his head.

 

"Not if I can avoid the prospect. I expect the brides and grooms will still be finalising the venue long after we are home," Michael says confidently. The Vulcan way of doing things is simpler for many reasons.

 

"However, I agree that perhaps we were too quick to judge the merits of such discussions."

 

Michael adds this to the ever-growing list of things Philippa is correct in pointing out to her.

 

 

***

 

 

"You fight well."

 

Michael reaches out and offers Philippa a hand up, bouncing on the balls of her feet.  The action is mainly for show; the captain is coming to her feet quickly.

 

They are sparring in one of the holodecks, a traditional Malaysian martial arts studio in the background. Familiarity makes them cycle through different sequences to target specific muscle groups. Both are dressed in the costume of those who taught them the discipline. The styles are different but complimentary on the mat for exercise.

 

"I'm passable for...."

 

Philippa stops as a frown passes over Michael features.

 

For some reason, it perturbs Michael to hear any reference to Philippa's age, or more precisely if Philippa makes a wisecrack about her impending retirement or redundancy. She does not lack self-esteem, but that doesn't mean the contrast between isn't apparent. This particular trait seems like a strange thing for the liaison to concern herself with, considering it doesn't bother her Philippa herself all that much. She is immune to self-doubt or occasional harsh reviews in the mirror but they are few and far between.  

 

"What is your preoccupation with defending my age, Ms. Burnham?"

 

"I believe your self-assessment is inaccurate and unusual for someone who is so competent. Vulcans do not view ageing in such stark terms of loss and gain, merely different," Michael muses as they begin to stretch.

 

"Who knew Vulcans had such a chivalrous streak? Or the ultimate meritocracy?"

 

"I am doing no such thing, having read the literature many times. I am merely stating the truth. I have had similar conversations with some of my students. “ _I find I am much prouder of the victory I obtain over myself, when, in the very ardor of dispute, I make myself submit to my adversary’s force of reason, than I am pleased with the victory I obtain over him through his weakness_ ,” Michael quotes with a quick smile.

 

 

"I haven't been called a student for a while, Ms. Burnham. Should I inquire as to where you learned an appreciation for French philosophers?

 

“Learning is a lifelong process. Our library back home was a varied place. My foster brother and I were encouraged to read widely, especially when it came to topics of self-reflection.

 

“Well you andde Montaigne are a commentary pair. Perhaps we can learn together?”

 

***

 

Sarek is joining the next delegation.

 

Michael tries not feel nervous at the prospect. It is logical for one of the chief architects for Human-Vulcan relations to oversee such an exercise. Sarek refuses to talk about such notions, but the pressures on him are growing with each passing year. His allies are growing more apathetic and his critics more ardent.  The effort to earn her foster father's approval weighs heavily. Sarek is the driving force behind her accepting in the VSA.

 

The ‘Vulcan Alone’ movements might still be on the fringes of society (thanks mainly to too much fanatical emotion), but it won’t take long for the tactics to change. There are several influential movement leaders in the outer colonies, the illegal broadcasts are getting harder to block.

 

Amanda is calling to remind her to monitor his diet, or so that was the original topic of choice. Lady Amanda of Vulcan does not waste any opportunity to talk with either of her children, especially when it comes to topics they are struggling to address within themselves.

 

"You are developing feelings for her, aren't you?"

 

Michael is not drinking any form of beverage as she sits in her quarters aboard the  _T'Vreen_ talking to Amanda, even so, she loses the customary breathing rhythm. Time and distance have dimmed her recollections of just how blunt her foster mother is at times. Amanda sometimes jokes that she employs the 'human brand' of Vulcan.

 

 _"Whom do you refer to, Amanda?"_ Michael asks, switching to Vulcan both for the comfort factor and the convenient lack of the theatrical adjectives.

 

" _The captain of the Shenzhou,"_ Amanda states calmly, refusing the word games. Raising two children on Vulcan has given her long experience in this area.

 

 _"You will need to broaden your parameters. Philippa is highly competent and engaging. I hold her in high esteem and enjoy working on the projects together_ ,"  Michael offers calmly. She forces her muscles to stay relaxed, knowing Amanda can read the slightest cues, somehow the typical mental disciplines fail her

 

"You esteem many people, Michael, including most of your teachers at home. The healers and professors do not inspire anywhere near such descriptions. Try again, darling." The words are gentle and loving but the command is undeniable. Amanda gets frustrated by the lack of endearments in her adopted language so she lapses to English.

 

 

 

"I will confess our dynamic is…unique and confounding at times."  Michael is aware that her tone is unforgivably emotive but Amanda is forgiving of these lapses, even tacitly encouraging them. Michael rarely hesitates with the older woman but there is no easy language for this concept.

 

 

It seems to be the simplest way to describe the combination of personal and professional developments, the intimacy they are beginning to share. It is satisfying and enriching, but it defies easy categorisation.

 

 

This difficulty is not for lack of trying.

 

"You have mentioned her 27 times since this mission began, it's not so confounding from where I am sitting," Amanda says evenly, not wanting to push the point too far. She respects privacy too much to pry without tact.

 

Michael is aware of how often she talks about the older woman and their joint work, but at the time it always seems in context. Philippa is at the centre of the project at is natural for them to put in long hours together with plenty of 'work anecdotes.' 

 

"I think your human romanticism is showing, Lady Amanda," Michael chides with a smile.

 

"I think your Vulcan stubbornness is on display, Ms. Burnham," Amanda parries a grin.

 

Michael suddenly feels shy. She struggles to find the words she has barely thought to herself, much less tried to articulate out loud. All of the languages she speaks fluently suddenly desert her, and it feels like the days back at the Learning Institute. This isn’t her first experience with odd interpersonal dynamics but this horrible timing to be having her first existential crisis about such things, in the middle of her first posting to a probable warzone.

 

Spock frequently teases her about poor timing and a talent for drama. He says that the two of them are the ultimate tests of the Vulcan teaching methods, given their unique dispositions.

 

 _You are winning this round, Spock_ she thinks silently wondering he would have anything to say on this point. They were adults now and communicated freely about the struggles they face as adults, even though they are serving in different capacities.

 

 

Michael is not use to reaching for words, her childhood on Vulcan was challenging but she excelled at language and verbal expression, even the most difficult concepts came easily in multiple languages. Her dark skin means the physical signs of her discomfort a difficult to read, the heat in her checks or rapid beat of an erratic pulse.  

 

At least there is the small comfort of being on board the Vulcan ship for this interaction, rather than the  _Shenzhou_. There is little chance of interruption, nor will she be subjected to any curiosity on her personal life, even if anyone came through the unlocked doors.

 

Amanda does not ask her to speak again, she is content to sit in the silence, letting Michael regain her equilibrium.

 

"I need to go, Amanda, I am due in a meeting in 10.7 minutes and I wish to prepare."

 

"We do not need to talk about this ever again. I respect your privacy, think of this as an open offer to listen. After all, who am I to judge?"

 

"You see echoes of your Shakespeare where none are apparent," Michael insists firmly before offering the ritual of parting, which is more important than ever in these uncertain times.

 

"Peace and long life, Amanda."

 

 

 

"Live long and prosper, Michael."

 

Amanda is, of course, merely humouring the of this discussion. She is the wife of diplomat, many personal conversations have given way to duty in her life. They will be resuming this topic at the next earliest possible convince unless Michael expressly forbade such talk. This want happen the Starfleet liaison values the counsel too much, humans living amongst Vulcans is still are still a rarity and she needs help to confront the duel aspects of her nature.

 

 

However such personal matters must be achieved in the shadow of duty.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. The Gambit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Delegation Arrives.

 

Philippa Georgiou is running out of time and -- energy to complete her tasks.

 

She certainly doesn't have the luxury of contemplating pleasant distractions.

 

In fairness, the senior Starfleet captain is retiring for a reason. She has been deficient in time and rest for close to two decades.  The missions feel endless instead of adventurous, and the paperwork never ends. Climbing the ranks doesn't result in more glory, only more culpability and heartbreak when the casualties mount. Philippa realises that her Captain's Logs have begun to reflect a thread of cynicism and hopelessness that doesn't align well on the Federation's optimistic charter. She will rewrite them before officially entering them into the record.

 

Michael Burnham is defying her best efforts at compartmentalisation.

 

The other woman is an engaging scholar and conversationalist who will leave as soon as the mission is over, their time together a lovely interlude and memory. Yes, they have shared a certain level of intimacy and confidence, but that sometimes happens, even in unexpected places. There is no crossing of the mental lines she put in place long ago to protect her from entanglements. If Katrina or any of her senior colleagues stumble into doing a conduct review (Katrina would rather audit academy budgets for a year), there would be nothing to observe or question.

 

Except...

 

There is a constant tension in Philippa  about seeking Michael out for no reason other than wanting to talk to her; to get a refreshing perspective on the day.  These legitimate opportunities are dwindling, thanks to Vulcan efficiency and the _Shenzhou_ crew rising to the challenge with determination. It is ridiculous to be disappointed by this turn of events. Even ----- close to retirement, it can be difficult for a captain to nurture confidence.

 

Philippa wants to learn more about the fascinating intersection between cultures and how Michael's past shapes her current outlook and chosen profession.  The VEG is one of the most competitive career paths in the known galaxy without all the obstacles a human ward  would face. What was the draw of such an intense regime that most of the offworlders can not even attempt?

 

Philippa overthinks their debates and discussions, trying (and often failing) to best the younger woman's arguments. The topics range from Human History (a Grayson education is second to none) to the Edicts of Surak and the applicability in changing society.She privately suspects that Michael is consciously taking a more conservative stance to examine the other woman's thinking process and logic. Officer Burnham’s file reflects the beginnings of a long teaching career if she wishes

 

 

 

Philippa finds herself hoarding phrases and compliments from Michael Burnham as if they are collector’s items. There is something about the way Michael phrases her offhand comments about form, agility or diplomatic skill that buoy even the darkest thoughts. The mission liaison is not aware of the doubts that plague Philippa nightly, therefore she isn’t  trying to make her 'feel better,  if she even had a temperament to undertake such a task.  Such consideration and empathy is amplifying feelings that the captain is almost positive are mutual. However, she doesn’t have the temperament to gamble on feelings, not when there is so much at stake.

 

 

 

***

Vulcans are masters of diplomacy.

 

Despite being one of the pioneering First Contact races, Vulcans are cautious and insular by nature. The delegation from the capital is clearly uncomfortable with the group of the _T'Vreen_ , but one would never know that from of the polite interactions and respectful bows.  After some contentious back and forth, the welcoming event is held on the _Shenzhou_ , purely due to its greater comparable size and housing of the majority of the relay equipment.

 

First on the agenda is a tour of the facilities and an explanation of the progress to date. Philippa cannot comment on or commend  the science, but as the captain, she is expected to play escort.  The delegation comes from diverse professional and personal backgrounds, but their primary interest is defence and, to a lesser extent, public relations. 'The Human Problem' as some Vulcan media outlets have taken to calling the tentative alliance, is dividing the citizenry cleanly down the middle. The additional complication of the Klingon Empire is making the ideologies even more intense.

 

"Why does this intervention require Federation Technology?” An elderly matriarch asks, her voice raspy and direct. “The operating system is reliable on any one of our facilities."  

 

"Respectfully Ma'am, Federation technology already encompasses the quadrants that are vulnerable or of particular interest to the Klingons. In particular, the raw materials for warp capacity and what we *think* they are using for the cloaking system. It's not to say your scientist couldn't do it, Lady, this joint project is simply more efficient."  Explains one of the waiting Engineers, his uniform shining to regulation perfection.

 

The two professionals then proceed to launch into a technical discussion of distance, resources and capability. Lieutenant Harris only pauses in his explanation when he receives a satisfied nod and a request for the latest round of equations and projections.

 

The welcoming banquet that follows resembles the hundreds that Philippa has attended throughout the years. The only significant differences are the strictly vegetarian menu and the softness of conversation mingling with the harp music. The Shi’khar natives do their version of mingling by allowing groups to build around them. The notable exception being the woman who was most vocal in Engineering. Despite her slow pace, she waves off offer to assist before stopping in front of Philippa. According to the dossiers, her name is T'Vaya, but little is written beyond the basics.

 

"How are you finding working with Sarek's pet project, Captain Georgiou?"

 

Philippa bristles at the terminology, but she knows better than to dispute the point when she knows so little of the geopolitical climate on the High Council. Of more importance is the fact this woman is frankly terrifying, despite her diminutive stature. This feeling is reminiscent of parading as an ensign in front of the admirals.   As a compromise, she searches for the most Vulcan compliment she can diverse.

 

"Michael is an asset to the mission, Lady T'Vaya. She performs  her duties with exemplary care and diligence." 

 

"That is hardly a high threshold to meet for the ward of Vulcan, and a protegee of my great nephew." The reply is dismissive. " What I am asking is, is the idealistic hope of the House of Sarek warranted? Is she a bridge between us? I did not come all the way out here to quiz children on the fundamentals of engineering."

 

"To the extent to which I can judge such things over our short acquaintance, I believe so. However, Ms. Burnham is not a replication of either culture, but a unique blending," Philippa cautions softly.

 

This exercise is becoming more and more like an academy exam. When is the relaxing part supposed to begin?

 

 

 

*** 

"May I commend you, Captain, on the success of this mission to date."

 

Philippa and Ambassador Sarek are sitting in companionable silence in her ready room. They do not know each other well, but there is plenty of mutual interest to stay away from potentially contentious debates. Sarek is keenly aware of Earth politics, and they discuss the upcoming election.

 

"Your Foster daughter said much the same to me,Sarek," Philippa comments as she hands over the tea. “Thank you,----- but I think your commendation is premature at this stage. Your colleagues are barely tolerating my crew and the 'hybrid cooperating theory' we are attempting."

 

"My people are skeptical by temperament and training. This push for cooperation is asking for them to believe in principles that are abstract, with a culture that falls outside our known parameters," Sarek comments.

"Besides which, impressing Matriarch T'Vaya is no small achievement.

 

Sarek raises an eyebrow. "You are most eloquent in your defence of my foster daughter and her right to individuality within cultural norms. Did you take philosophy and ethics before joining the Fleet?"

 

"As a hobby, but I cannot lay claim to the arguments. My family were passionate defenders of cultural originality within the bounds of the Federation Charter. The original Prime Directive before the law came into effect.”

 

There is something close to a smile in Sarek’s expression as he mulls over her response. "It would be most advantageous to my course if more individuals displayed your mindset, Captain. I am glad you agreed to undertake this mission.”

 

Sarek moves over and gently traces long fingers over her telescope.

 

“The Grayson family did not approve of our bonding. The only topic we agreed on was the value of celestial navigation and the manual calculations.”

 

Philippa moves to stand beside him.

 

“Sometimes the traditional methods are the most innovative, especially when dealing with an unpredictable enemy.”

 

 

*** 

The Klingons give them an opportunity for a live-action demonstration.

 

The Klingon Empire, in all its many incarnations, has a long memory. No self-respecting son of Kahless forgives the Vulcans for their innovative 'Hello'.  There are songs sung about teaching the 'green blood meddlers' a lesson. A considerable reward exists for the warrior who can 'break' the famous Vulcan stoicism and teach them the principles of pain. Historically, Vulcan intelligence hasn't considered these threats a priority. The Twenty-Four Klingon Houses are too preoccupied with in-fighting to mount an attack against outside forces.

 

One aspect of Klingon life that many generations of scholars have overlooked is a simple reality that there is a strategy behind the constant thirst for war and glory. Klingons have scholars and scientists plenty. In fact, in some ways, their academic feats are more effective because their efforts focus on a single goal: finding unique and innovative ways to defeat and destroy their enemy, real or perceived.

 

On the third day of the visit (not coincidental timing), this theoretical concept becomes a frightening reality.

 

At the peak of daily activity on Vulcan, a computer and holo virus hits the network with a vengeance. This attack is not the amateurish slicing into Newsfeeds with pornographic images. No,  within an instant, all major systems more or less cease to function. The Vulcan homeworld is an orderly place, but even The Peacemakers of The Galaxy (an overly dramatic media term) cannot function without necessary infrastructure.

 

There is a straightforward message repeated on every frequency.

 

A countdown clock and a list of the trajectory to four of Vulcan’s most vulnerable off-world populations. Two psychiatric retreats and two pediatric medical facilities. This move is a clever strike; there are few things society values more than protecting the weak, but they cannot all seek protection with the same intensity. A sick version of -- Vulcan and Federation ethical dilemmas and thought problem.

 

 

****

“May I join you?"

 

"Of course Captain,” comes Sarek’s measured response. “We were discussing the latest developments."  

 

"At this late hour? I hope the journey wasn't too taxing. Is everything on board -- to your liking?"

 

This minute detail is a foolish thing to focus on, but right now Philippa is feeling useless. Her skill set-- is not going to help repair the Vulcan mainframe. Fortunately, the new system is working -- flawlessly and is coordinating the response. Offensive and evacuation measures are in place, but as the Klingons intended, the-- targeted groups are not easy to move. Simple site-to-site transfer is out of the question.

 

"Absolutely Captain, I am perfectly well,” Sarek reassures. “My daughter and I share a tendency towards insomnia. it is not uncommon for us to do these calculations at irregular hours, much to my wife's dismay."

 

Philippa had come across the pair by chance, having gone to the mess hall just after her late shift seeking a light dinner before bed. The medical staff is always scolding her for not eating enough and skipping meals when missions get frantic. The latest developments with the Klingons mean that the crews are likely to pull extra long shifts. The Georgiou pride ensures that Philippa will not let herself be the first to flag under the pressure of command.

 

A bland replicator salad is a small price to pay.

 

Michael smiles briefly in her direction before resuming the conversation, absently switching to Federation standard as a common courtesy.

 

"Even if all the Federation and Vulcan forces split evenly and broke every speed record, there will not be enough cover for the targets. There is a lot hinging on the Matriatch’s Gamble,” Michael says with a helpless shrug.

 

Philippa fights the irrational urge to reach out and offer physical comfort. It only takes a few minutes in Michael’s company to observe that touch isn’t -- casual. The strange thing is that Philippa is not even remotely tactile, yet she wants to reach out anyway.

 

 

 

***

 Michael Burnham is on the verge of striking Commander Saru.

 

Philippa doesn't have the Vulcan or Ferengi talent for mental computation, but all the signs are there. Saru is timorous by nature, but there is something about Michael Burnham’s personality that agitates him.   She suspects that if they weren't in public and the presence of her foster father, Michael would do something drastic.

 

The joint crews are trying to find a way to redirect the Vulcan Defence Forces to where they are most needed, given the parameters that the Klingons gave.

 

“Ms. Burnham, you can run the calculations until my gills freeze, but there is no way to predict the Klingon firepower and run interference. Our information is centuries out of date!”

 

There is an air of hopeless desperation, no scenario has prepared them for this dilemma. The entire primary crew is taking it in shifts, catching naps where they can.

 

”Leave children and find the water.”

 

The ringing command from two of the matriarch makes everyone jump and recoil in horror and confusion. What did one have to do with the other?

 

“Kahless himself said there is no honour attacking children, that true victory comes from attacking the stronger foe.”

 

“There are equally weak targets here, deliberately so,” Sarek objects.

 

This is a deadly gamble to make on remembered- wisdom. This group of warriors is following Kahless in name only. The old traditions are token at best.

 

“There is no value to that target, nephew, except to distract us. Quite the contrary, if they capture some of our elders with T’Bant Syndrome and no emotional control. They may not know current information, but it would be enough for any tactition to glean potential weakness, without considering their Katras.”

 

The implications are horrifying when one considers that the Vulcan version of dementia does not effect memory recall, including -security codes and physiological torture points.

 

What value are infants and healers by comparison?

 

”The enemy’s information is equally outdated,” T’Vaya continues. “These facilities are new and few know that they are built on networks of draught tunnels from Pre-Reform Days. Evacuate - the patients the simple way, with hands and shoulders. We can rebuild if the worst happens, buildings, not people.”

 

This room is full of frustrated brilliance. Once they are given the spark of idea nothing can stop them. Philippa barely has time to authorise the plan before the code breakers are putting it into action. Several groups break off to work on specific areas.

 

 

***

 

Michael is pacing the length of the Holodeck.

 

In theory they are meeting for one of their regular sparing sessions and debriefs the same as any other shift. Sparring would be a good way to relieve pent up emotions and the sense of helplessness.  However Philippa cannot justify even the smallest drain on resources to run the regular programme. Instead they settle for a featureless Dojo space where they can sit in silence.  Besides, it is possible that Michael could inflict some real damage without indicating to, her body is mass of tension and her arms flex uselessly at her side. It is a good thing that there the walls are computer generated.

 

“Michael, we are talking in circles without reaching a consensus. Why don’t we meet again in the morning, after breakfast and meditation?” Philippa asks gently from her position in the centre of the mat.

 

“It would be ill advised for my crew to see me in such a state of ‘humanity’. My position is already tenuous.” Michael emphasises the word humanity as something close to an insult with vague gestures to indicate her current actions. “I do not have the stamina to face your crew and their incessant questions and belief in my omniscience in all things Vulcan. Both encounters are draining in their own way”

 

“Alternating between sitting with me and pacing the length of an artificial space is less draining?” Philippa asks quietly

 

Michael stops abruptly mid stride to regard her seriously a sheen of sweat catching in the soft light. The scrutiny isn’t unpleasant exactly but it does make Philippa acutely aware they are both wearing form revealing exercise wear and that every major muscle group is visible and movement defined, not that the captain is consciously watching the uncharacteristic display of temper. For some reason this moment feels more intimate than even pinning the liaison officer down during a mock fight.   Something shifts in those dark eyes but it is impossible to read the expression accurately. Philippa takes small comfort in watching the younger woman relax incrementally even if the reduction in tension is fleeting and doesn’t last outside the walls of this imaginary place.

 

“I find our conversations and time together reduces my inner conflict and restores a sense of balance. I am at a loss to adequately explain why this occurs, there is some literature that indicates that human friendships have a positive effect on the humanoid endocrine system. Naturally Betazoid healers have written extensively on the subject” Michael explains wearily.

 

Philippa doesn’t know if the thought of Michael pouring over science textbooks to explain the nature of friendship is sad or amusing, either way she is happy to see the other woman sink to the ground, adopting a similar meditation position.

 

“Is it necessary to have such a scientific explanation for enjoying our time together, Michael?” Philippa keeps her tone light but there is a serious meaning behind it

 

“Science is my foundation in all things, such knowledge would serve me equally well in this capacity”

 

“Have you ever heard the old Earth saying “don’t look the gift horse in the mouth?”

 

“No nor do I have any experience with the equine species”

 

“The meanings vary but it basically warns against finding fault with a gift or an experience that gives you unexpected pleasure, lest you lose the pleasure through overanalyses” Philippa holds up a hand to forestall an argument on the logic. “Can you please just go with the metaphor I’m too tired to argue semantics”

 

“The quest to understand this phenomenon does not detract from my enjoyment. I merely wish to know if this feeling is generic to human interactions or specific to our experiences together. The former would give me an opportunity to replicate the positive benefits”  Michael’s posture stiffens defensively and she struggles to maintain eye contact.

 

“Human friendship is a powerful bond to experience, emotion isn’t all bad. You will make other friends but If that is a Vulcan way of saying you will miss me once this mission is over, I will still be reachable on my personal channels. Retirement isn’t exile to the remotest parts of Earth. Katrina already has me down to serve on at least eight committees, revenge for pranks in our younger years I suspect”

 

Michael tilts her head and waits for further explanation a look of genuine amusement on her face.

 

“For what it’s worth I am going to miss our daily interactions too, especially at night. Our sparring and debates have done wonders for my insomnia, not to mention the miracle migraine treatment” Philippa confesses softly.

 

They are treading dangerously close to a conversation neither of them is ready for but some truths need saying regardless of the consequences. It is a testament to her exhaustion that Michael does not query using the term miracle.

 

“You will continue the routine the healers proscribed?” Michael asks anxiously.

 

“To the letter”

 

“May I visit when you return to Earth?  
  
“I would enjoy that immensely. I’ll even rope you into helping with the grape harvest if it is the right season, stew hat and all”

 

*** 

The mission is a success in practical and existential terms.

 

The delegation from the High Council is supportive of the mission and the principles of cooperation; in fact, they are recommending that similar approaches might work in the outer colonies, where both Humans and Vulcan outposts are vulnerable. No significant diplomatic incidences or cultural offences make their way up the command structure. Philippa chooses to see this as a positive step.

 

The Matriarch’s Gamble is far from perfect, though her prediction is correct. The pediatric medical facilities remain safe, aside from a warship doing a theatrical flyover.

 

The first wave of defence at the psychiatric retreats suffer heavy casualties, but the plan holds. The patients evacuate far underground before the range of senses. Several patients die in the attempt, but these individuals were in the palliative stages beforehand. No one is subjected to hours of Klingon torture, which had the ultimate fear.

 

Philippa is particularly pleased to see that Michael is getting recognition for her efforts in liaising with both crews. Sarek privately confides that his foster daughter is going to seek specialist diplomatic training after this mission.

 

In light of the attack and --- fatalities, the Council is redoubling defence efforts. All factions are starting to reconcile the need to make compromises.

 

A form of conscription is going to come into effect in the next month. Citizens within a certain age and capacity are going over their services to the defence forces. This is anything from taking over childcare or elder care duties to offering emergency meditation classes. Vulcan follows the --- Way of Surak, but they still remember the art of war as a society.

 

The High Council refuses to lose the foundations of their culture if war comes to their door.

 

”My nephew can cautiously claim a measure of success,” T’Vaya concludes as Philippa escorts her to her transport. “Without the human intervention and the work of Ms. Burnham, a tragedy was in the making. I am not speaking in hyperbole. Those elders living at the facility, damaged as they are, remain priceless to the High Council and Vulcan Society.

 

”Does this mean she will receive greater respect and acceptance?” Philippa asks wearily.

 

”Unlikely, but she is a born survivor and thrives in unlikely circumstances. Society’s validation will matter less in the years to come. ” There is an element of foresight in the tone.

 

”I hope that happens for her,” Philippa offers in an equally formal tone.

 

 

 

** 

 

This uncertain dynamic isn't receding into the background.

 

Philippa expects that her preoccupation with the younger liaison officer will follow a predictable pattern that has become familiar, if not comforting. Her assignments are typically longer term, this being the original design of the Walker-Class ships. Over the years and decades, plenty of dalliances and infrequent infatuations occur with a broad range of individuals that cross her path. None of these interactions is serious or long-term, merely enjoyable distractions.

 

When the mission is over and there is an appropriate distance between them, both geographically and emotionally, the time will come to explore personal relationships.  

 

Right now, these feelings require active management. Michael will appreciate the methodical approach.

 

Step One: Define her term of service in this war. She doesn’t want another Georgiou lost in interstellar conflict, not when she had promised her brothers that 25 years was enough.

 

Step Two: Define her feelings for Michael, if only to herself. If she is willing to risk her jaded emotions on such an unknown quantity.

 

Step Three: Reveal nothing to Michael until such time any possible relationship will not be marred by logistics and war. Anything else would be selfish and improper. This cannot follow the predictable path of previous relationships and acquaintances , however long the wait.

 

A successful overture relies on timing above all else.

 

 

 

 


End file.
